


Dear Yuuri

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Letters, Like the bachelor and yet not, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pining, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Dear Yuuri KatsukiThank you for accepting the offer of this arrangement. It is a great honor for the crown to have you join the group of omegas currently in the Blixster Agreement, and for supporting the Royal Family through this esteemed agreement. We are all very grateful for your support, especially myself.I hope to come to know you better in the years coming, and as the Blixter Agreement states, we shall be exchanging letters. Consider this my first, as well as a form of introduction.My name is Victor Nikiforov...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862482
Comments: 343
Kudos: 803
Collections: My Favourite Fics Collection, YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 1 of YOI omegaverse week - Arranged Marriage, Soulmates/True mates. Will update every Monday for 5 weeks.  
> Thank you to the lovely [Sae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity)<3 for doing the beta for this.  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you can find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing) Question guide made by [phoenixwaller](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).

_2011-10- 17_

_Dear Yuuri Katsuki_

_Thank you for accepting the offer of this arrangement. It is a great honor for the crown to have you join the group of omegas currently in the Blixster Agreement, and for supporting the Royal Family through this esteemed agreement. We are all very grateful for your support, especially myself._

_I hope to come to know you better in the years coming, and as the Blixter Agreement states, we shall be exchanging letters. Consider this my first, as well as a form of introduction._

_I am, as you probably know, Victor Nikiforov, Crown Prince of Drouze, and I am now your intended husband. I am 19 years old, live in the capital in the palace, and am currently studying politics as well as history at the University of Braxter after graduating high school last spring. Most of my studies are conducted through remote studies, since I spend much time doing diplomatic travels all over the world. Do you enjoy traveling? Which would you say has been the place you have visited that you most enjoyed?_

_When I am not working for the crown and country or studying I enjoy spending time at the ice rink we have at the palace, ice skating. Aside from that I have a standard poodle named Makkachin, whom I spend time walking in the gardens with._

_I have very little information about you besides your name, your age, gender and dynamic. I hope omega presentation was not too harsh on you, and that you have been able to return as close to normal as is possible. You are under the royal family’s protection now, and if there is anything you need in terms of care, please contact the handler that you have been referred to. Your well being is important to the crown and I want to make sure you are not afraid of reaching out if needed._

_So, Yuuri Katsuki, would you introduce yourself to me? What are your interests? What is your family’s situation, and where do you live?_

_I hope you will give me the honor of knowing you._

_Be well,_

_H.R.H Crown Prince Victor Nikiforov._

  
  


_2011-11-01_

_Your Royal Highness_

_Thank you for your letter. I feel very grateful for having been given this honor of this arrangement, and I am most humbled by being chosen. I am not familiar with how the process works, but I am very thankful to have been selected, and for gaining the opportunity to get to know His Royal Highness better. I am very familiar with His Royal Highness’ good work for the country through diplomacy, as well as in current politics._

_To answer the first question, I have traveled very little, even if I very much wish to do it more. I have visited a few nearby countries, but I can’t say any of them are a favorite. Which would Crown Prince Victor say is his favorite?_

_Presentation was, as it is for most, very tiring and painful, but I am better now. Crown Prince Victor is most kind to offer assistance, but at this time I do not need it._

_I find it hard to present myself in any way, since I’m no one special really. I am still in high school, as you might have guessed from my age. I do alright I think, keeping my grades up. I especially enjoy the photography class I attend, as well as literature. We recently read Kindness to Lose by Satsuki Muramoto. Has Crown Prince Victor read it? Does the Crown Prince enjoy reading?_

_When I am not at school I enjoy ice skating too. A family friend owns an ice rink and I skate there several times a week. I also enjoy dance, and when I’m not skating or out taking photos, I’m usually at the dance studio, dancing or helping out. The studio is also owned by a family friend._

_As to my family, my parents own a restaurant, and it does alright. They’re very hardworking and do their best. I try to help out, but they don’t need me as much now since my alpha sister has recently moved back after graduating college and started working there. I have one sibling, the alpha sister I mentioned. Her name is Mari and she’s six years older than me. My parents are both beta, and they have been mated since after high school. I live with them in a house, not too far from the restaurant they own._

_I enjoy dogs very much, and if Crown Prince Victor would like to tell me more about Makkachin I would be very grateful. I don’t have a dog myself, but I would very much like to._

_Kind regards,_

_Yuuri Katsuki, Royal Consort 17._

_________________________________

_2014-06-21_

_Dear Yuuri_

_I hope you are doing alright in the summer heat. The weather in the capital has been almost unbearable, and I have felt like I’ve been about to melt away several times. I keep wishing I could go to the beach, but the whole thing is such a big hassle with bringing guards and making sure it’s safe that I don’t have the energy for it. Have you been? I hope you have been well._

_I’m leaving for the summer tour soon, the entire castle is in a frenzy trying to pack for it. It’s always one of my favourite activities, and I know this year we are visiting the town where you live. I’m really looking forward to seeing it, and seeing if I recognize anything from the photos you sent me with your last letter. I know we can’t meet, but I really wish we could. Do you think you’ll be going to the events? Will your family?_

_Other than your town we have five others we are visiting, and beyond getting out and seeing the country and meeting the people, I’m really looking forward to spending time with my parents. We’re so often out on different things and we’re all so busy, that even though the summer tour is always work, it almost feels like vacation since we get to spend it with each other._

_What are your plans for the summer? Is your family going anywhere, or perhaps with friends, now that you’ve graduated high school? Is there anyone you will particularly miss now, that you won’t see as often? Since I was homeschooled through high school I didn’t have classmates in that sense, but I often wish I had._

_How is your family, by the way? Has Mari settled down with her new mate, or are they still out on their honeymoon? The photo from the wedding you sent was breathtaking._

_You’ll write to me soon I hope, so I have something from you to read once I come home._

_Be well,_ _  
__Victor Nikiforov_

  
  


_2014-06-30_

_Dear Victor_

_I am sorry to hear you’re struggling so with the weather. I can’t say I really enjoy it when it gets this hot either, but since there’s almost always a sea breeze here it never gets too much. I’ve been to the beach, almost every day actually. Me and a few friends have been bicycling out to the sea after we get off work, and it’s been really nice. We’re all parting ways for college, or at least most of us, and it has been very bittersweet to be able to hang out as if we aren’t._

_I saw you in the parade on Sunday. It felt very strange to see you in person, when I feel like I know you, but we’ve never met. It looked like you were having fun, but that it was very warm. I hope they gave you cool drinks once you were done. I went to a few of the events, and Mari and her mate went to the concert-- they came home last week, but I worked the restaurant in their stead. How did you enjoy it? Which event was your favourite?_

_I’m so happy you got to spend time with your parents, I know you’ve mentioned not seeing them as much as you’d like. I hope the tour was as fun as you had hoped. I’ll follow the rest of it online through the news and streaming sites. Which town was your favorite? You don’t have to say mine. I know it’s nothing special, but it’s home._

_I’m just planning to work this summer, and probably keep spending time with my friends. I don’t have that many, but I have a small group from high school, as well as a mated pair a few years older than me at the ice rink. I’ll miss them all as I go away for college, but I know it’s the right thing to do. The Blixter arrangement allows me to take such a prestigious education after all, and I’m really excited to be able to fully focus on photography, even if I will miss everyone here._

_I hope you didn’t miss Makka too much, or did she come with you on the tour? I didn’t see her._

_Kind regards,_

_Yuuri Katsuki_

________________________

_2016-03-20_

_Dear Yuuri_

_Thank you so much for your latest letter, it made me smile so wide, and I had to take it with me as I traveled to answer it as soon as I could, even if it might not seem like it to you._

_I’m writing you this on my way to the other side of the earth, and if I’m lucky it will reach you before I return. Sadly, I will see very little of the country I’m visiting at all, since I’ll be stuck in meetings and visiting political holds when I’m not. It’s exhausting even before it’s begun, and your letter really cheered me up._

_First of all, congratulations on being picked to be displayed at the gallery! I’m not at all surprised. I have told you this before I know, but your photography is truly so captivating. I very much enjoy seeing the world from the perspective of your lens. Thank you for always sending me photos, and yes - I still want you to continue doing so._

_Secondly, I’m so sorry to hear you’ve been feeling under the weather. I know this will already have happened once you receive this letter, but I sent a request to the palace doctor to reach out to you. Please don’t scold me too much. I only want what’s best for you, and I will be damned if we have a repeat of two years ago when you got the flu and was so ill you had to get an IV. Can’t have my husband to be treated so poorly, can I? I hope you already feel better once she calls you._

_Makka is well by the way, since I’m not home I can’t send any photos, but I would guess she misses me at home. I miss her a lot. I’ll make sure to give her the pets you sent when I see her next, but not until after I give her bellyrubs first._

_I’m sorry this is short. I have to go now and I know if I don’t send it as soon as I step off the plane it’ll be left in my luggage until I’m on the plane back._

_Take care Yuuri, I mean it._

_Vitya_

  
  


_2016-04-07_

_Dear Vitya_

_You are ridiculous! I can’t believe you sent your doctor after me. She even came here. Rest assured she was very thorough and I felt like I was getting a thorough look through for everything and not just a look in for a cough. I don’t know if she told you, but everything was just fine. It was just a cold. I was well enough to attend the gallery opening last night, and it was just fine._

_Speaking of the gallery opening, it was a success. I was a nervous mess, of course, but it really calmed down as soon as I stepped into the showroom and the atmosphere was so calm and appreciative. A few photos even sold, which was amazing. I used the money to buy my parents a vacation, since they haven’t been in a while, or really ever, and my dad was so happy he cried. It made me really glad to be able to give them something. Me, Mari and Sara have to work the restaurant of course, and hopefully we won’t burn the place down._

_I hope you had time to do something fun during your trip. Did you have any good food at least?_

_How are things with that treaty you were talking about a while back by the way? Did it work out? You don't have to tell me any specifics. I just know it was making you stressed so I wanted to ask._

_Be safe and healthy,_

_Yuuri_

____________________________

_2018-11-27_

_Happy birthday Yuuri!_

_Can you believe that you are now twenty-three and I have known you for seven years? It feels like they have just rushed by, and at the same time so much has happened. You have your own photography studio now! A college degree! A dog! So many exciting things. I hope this card cheers you up, and that it reached you before your birthday. My letter will come later in the week, because this week has been hell and I really wanted to get something to you for your birthday so this is it._

_Have a wonderful day Yuuri._

_Vitya._

_____________________________

_2020-07-30_

_Dear Yuuri_

_I’m so sorry this letter reaches you so late. I feel like I haven’t written to you in ages, and it’s really not what I want. Looking back it’s been two months since your latest letter arrived, and that won’t do._

_How are you? How was the trip to the mediterranean? I hope you enjoyed it a lot, and that the photojob was all you had hoped for. I might have checked out the progress on your website, being jealous about not being able to be there too. The food all looked so good, and you seemed to have real luck with the weather too. Any funny stories to share? Did someone hit on you and you had to softly turn them down by explaining you’re one out of 25 arranged to be married to a prince? Did they believe you?_

_I’m not really sure when you’re coming back home, but I hope the journey home is safe._

_There’s been a lot to do at the palace lately, and I’m sure you’ll know why soon enough, and I’m really sorry I can’t explain more about it. I wish I could. There’s been a lot to put in place for the coming months to work smoothly, and while I’m excited, I’m also very nervous. Hopefully it will be alright._

_I did watch that movie you recommended, and I must say I really liked it! I would love to hear your thoughts about it, and maybe soon we’ll have the chance to speak more freely. I hope so. I really, really hope so._

_I’m sorry this letter is vague. I wish I could say more, but maybe you’ll understand soon._

_Vitya_

  
  


Yuuri frowned down at the letter, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Victor usually didn’t seem so frazzled in his letters, and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel anxiety crawl up his throat, heavy and tick. What was happening in the palace? Yuuri had read the news just that morning, but there had been no news regarding the royal family. He sighed as he took a sip of his tea, putting the letter down on the kitchen counter as he reached for the rest of the letters that had gathered during his time away on his latest photography job, and tried to focus on them. It was mostly bills anyway, and his eyes kept straying to the letter Victor had sent, his heart feeling heavy in his chest.

They had known each other for almost a decade now, Yuuri was about to turn twenty-six in the fall, Victor approaching his twenty-ninth. In the beginning the letters had been sparse, but soon they grew in numbers, and now Yuuri had a letter from Victor almost every month, if not more often. Yuuri had no idea how Victor had time to write a letter a month to twenty-five omegas, as well as keep up with his duties, but Yuuri guessed he was just amazing like that.

He was amazing in general. 

After he had presented as an omega, Yuuri’s parents had asked him if he wanted to be suggested for the Blixter arrangement, since it came with so many benefits. The palace would pay for Yuuri’s education, as well as help with potential medical bills, as well as support any active hobbies, like dancing and ice skating he loved so much. All Yuuri had to do was stay single until the prince mated, answer his letters, and in case of it being necessary, marry him. With him being one of twenty-five, Yuuri was very sure the prince would find someone more interesting than Yuuri in case it came to that.

Yuuri really didn’t have any objections to entering the agreement. He also never thought he would get chosen to be part of it. 

When the first letter from Victor had come, a week after Yuuri had signed the agreement contract, Yuuri had almost spiraled into an omega drop. How does one write to a prince? What if he said the wrong thing? What if Yuuri offended him? He had written and rewritten the letter several times, and then had his mother and sister read through it, before he dared to send it. 

Things had changed so much since then, and now… now he wasn’t His Royal Highness Crown Prince Victor Nikiforov to Yuuri anymore. He was Vitya, who sent photos of his poodle, who cared too much, who made silly puns and was so very sweet if a little stuck in his own head sometimes. Yuuri really enjoyed their interactions, and hoped that even once Victor mated, they would keep in contact. 

Jealousy turned in Yuuri’s stomach by the mere thought of it, but he pushed it down. He had no right to feel like this. He had been given so much through the agreement, and he was sure he would never have been able to become a professional photographer if he hadn’t been under the protection of the palace. He didn’t need to burden Victor with his crush. 

Because he was, he was crushing so hard. It was almost impossible not to. Victor was so incredibly handsome, and sweet, and goofy, and he smelled so good. Sometimes the letters carried a bit of his scent, and Yuuri had to press his nose to them and inhale, and pretend that wasn’t creepy. It was fresh of evergreen, and sweet like roses, and held something very alpha and protective and it was very hard for Yuuri to hold back from indulging in it. 

Yuuri sighed, and reached for the letter Victor had sent again, unable to stop himself from pressing his nose to it and taking a long breath. It smelled just like him, and something primal in Yuuri treacherously called _mine_ , even though he knew it would never be. He couldn’t catch any pheromones, but the scent was there, and it made something warm and possessive curl in Yuuri’s gut. 

He put the letter down, and then reached for the last unopened one in his stack, frowning. It had the official printed label that some of the letters Victor sent carried. In the beginning all of Victor’s letters had it, but once they started increasing they often held a handwritten address instead. Yuuri picked the letter up and opened it carefully, wondering if Victor had sent him a second letter as Yuuri was away. It was rare that he would have sent two without Yuuri answering the first, but it had happened before. 

The paper was folded neatly inside, and when Yuuri pulled it out it became evident that it was not a handwritten letter from Victor at all.

_2020-08-05_

_To_

_Mr. Yuuri Katsuki_

_Royal Consort 17_

_His Royal Highness Victor Nikiforov invites you to join him at the Palace for an invocation of the Blixter Arrangement. The event will span from the 15th of August and for an unknown period of time. The goal of this invitation is for the prince to find a mate, and has chosen you to be in the group he would like to get to know better. This will be done through a series of dates that the prince will arrange before he chooses an omega to propose to._

_You, alongside a chosen group of omegas will be offered housing, food as well as access to the palace grounds. You will be expected to attend dinners with the royal family, as well as spend time with the prince, until he asks you to leave or you leave by your own volition._

_The Royal Family will induce any income you might lose from coming to the palace. You are required to accept or decline this invitation by visiting the website listed below. We require your answer in one week’s time, or you will receive a visit from the palace guards._

_A car will come to pick you up at the location you list when accepting the invitation on the 15th, and you will be driven to the palace at a time given to you at a later correspondence. With this letter there will be a list included which will proclaim what items you might benefit from packing._

_We hope you will accept this invitation and see you at the royal palace soon._

_Kind regards,_

_H.R.H. Crown Prince Victor Nikiforov’s personal assistant, Georgi Popovish_

_H.R.H Queen Regnant Sasha Nikiforov’s personal advisor, Yakov Feltsman_

  
  


Yuuri stared down at the letter for a long moment, reread it, and then picked up Victor’s latest letter again to read that once more. Victor’s words made much more sense now, but it didn’t mean Yuuri understood it more. The Blixter agreement existed because all heir apparents needed to be mated by the time they turned thirty five, and Victor was only twenty-nine. What was it that made him invoke it right now? And why had he invited Yuuri?

Yuuri knew he had romantic feelings for Victor, and every now and then he thought he could catch Victor flirting with him through the letters, but he always pushed it aside as wishful thinking. He was reading too much into it, living on hope, and he quickly squashed it down, found other reasons for the lines than being just that - flirting. 

Now, Yuuri had to view it in a new light, because even though they had never met, and Yuuri had never spoken to him through anything but letters, Yuuri knew Victor. He was sure he did. They had sent countless letters over the last nine years, and through them Victor showed a very different person than he did as a public personality. Victor was goofy, sweet, determined, headstrong and silly. He would never purposefully string Yuuri along. He would never treat Yuuri unkindly, and he would never be mean. Yuuri was sure of that. 

Could Victor be harbouring the same feelings Yuuri did? Yuuri’s stomach flipped by the mere thought of it, of his love being answered. Yuuri ran his fingers over Victor’s letter again, and a smile tugged at his lips as his heart suddenly felt very light. He let out a long breath, and then his eyes fell on the official invitation, feeling his blood run cold. 

There would be several omegas there. Did Victor have feelings for them too? It said a group, but not how many. It was probably not all twenty-five, and some selection between them had already been made. Yuuri would have to fight for Victor’s attention clearly. Anxiety turned in his stomach.

Could he do that?

Yuuri let out another long sigh, his leg bouncing as he tried to wrap his mind around all of this. He needed to focus on one thing at a time. The first one was to decide if he wanted to go to the palace at all. Yuuri closed his eyes to focus, not make a rash decision, but this was the easy one, really. He had wanted to meet Victor for years, and even if it meant risk for heartbreak, for leaving a shattered person as Victor… as Victor chose someone else, Yuuri felt as though it would be worth it. 

He opened his eyes and picked up his phone to pull up the website, and read through the information listed. There was quite a lot of it, and he stood to get a pen to jolt it all down, before he sent his acceptance. The next thing would be to clear his schedule, at least for the month following the 15th. He had quite a few bookings, but he could refer them to other photographers, and hopefully they would understand. 

After having sent out emails to the affected clients Yuuri read the letters again. He was sure he wanted Victor, the Vitya he knew, even if palace life scared him. Perhaps he should wait to make a decision on it before he was actually there, and had met Victor in person. Yes, that was sensible. He licked his lips, reread Victor’s letter one more time, before he stood. 

He walked over to his bedroom and wardrobe, pulling out the most recent box of letters he had that Victor had sent. All and all, Yuuri had four boxes of them, having saved each and every one. A nostalgic smile spread on his lips, and he pulled favorites out and reread, letting the feelings rush through his body, decision forming without him even realising it. If he was going to do this, he needed to be able to go in ready to fight for what he wanted. 

He placed the latest letter in place in the box, and then stood, walking with determined steps towards the front door. He was going to go pick up Vicchan at his parents this morning anyway, so today would be an as good opportunity as any to inform them of this. He knew he needed help from someone else though, and pulled his phone up as he made his way towards the door, dialing as he pulled his shoes on. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit cheered through the receiver, and Yuuri smiled, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies as he thought of what he was about to ask. 

“Hi Phichit, do you have a moment to see me today?” Yuuri asked, licking his lips. “I’m on my way to my parents’ so I’ll be in town.”

Phichit still lived in the small town Yuuri was born in, while Yuuri had moved to a bigger city about an hour’s drive away. It meant they didn’t see each other as much as Yuuri might have wished, but it made sense in terms of work. They still talked at least weekly. 

“Yeah of course I always have time for you,” Phichit said chippery. “Anything exciting happen? You know you can’t fall in love with cute boys who live in the Medeteranian, you’re engaged,” Phichit teased, and Yuuri could hear the sassy in his voice and chuckled. 

“Yeah, something did happen,” Yuuri confirmed, picking up his keys and heading out. “But I think I’d rather see your face when I tell you, how about I come by after lunch?” 

  
  


Phichit’s expression was indeed priceless, especially after Yuuri had explained how he wanted advice on how to stand out, and to be able to catch Victor’s attention and hold it.

“Yuuri,” Phichit said slowly after the shock had worn off, frowning. “You know you don’t need that right?”

Yuuri nodded, fiddling with his teacup. They were sitting on the lounge couch on Phichit’s balcony, curled up as they enjoyed the afternoon sun, Vicchan resting on the floor underneath them. 

“I know that if this is going to work I can’t just honey trap him,” Yuuri said with a nod. “I just- I want to know I’m bringing my best game, so that he might consider me over the others.”

“Honey trapping him was totally not what I meant,” Phichit said with a flat look. “You break hearts everywhere you go, in high school I had to comfort so many people who had crushes on you that you didn’t even look at twice.”

“You did not,” Yuuri protested with a determined shake of his head, and Phichit sighed, putting his cup down as he started counting on his fingers. 

“Hikaru after you turned him down to go to prom, Minami every single time he tried to ask you out and you didn’t grasp it, the what twins, at separate occurrences and once at the same time when you had managed to dismiss both of them, Ketty-”

“Phichit stoooop,” Yuuri whined, sinking down further into the couch. “I don’t break hearts.”

“Sure you don’t,” Phichit said airly. “The point is, I don’t think you need anything more than being you to catch Victor’s attention. You clearly already have it in a way, with being invited, and you already know each other. Now it's just about figuring out if you both want it to be more.”

“I know,” Yuuri said before taking a sip of his tea. “I know it’s about more than… seducing him, but I’ve never been with anyone, I have no idea how to be sexy or seductive and what if he finds me lacking because of it?”

“You do know though! I’m sure you do, and if you feel like it’s tough, try it out as you skate or dance, to express the feeling through movement. It’s something you’ve done before,” Phichit suggested, and Yuuri sighed and nodded. That was true. He had performed dances with sexual themes, and it wasn’t as if he didn’t have sexual urges. He just hadn’t felt a pull to do anything like that with anyone else… except Victor, but those were fantasies buried deep in his mind which he only let roam free during his heats, and not something he was discussing with Phichit now. 

“Yeah, I could do that,” Yuuri agreed with a thoughtful nod. Dancing was easy, much more than imagining seducing Victor through words. He didn’t want to seduce him either, really. He just wanted to catch his attention. For Victor to look at him, and not look away. 

“Most importantly Yuuri, is for you to decide if that’s a life you want to live, and if your feelings for Victor are strong enough to spend a lifetime for. I know you’ve been crushing on him for a while now, but try to be clear headed, follow your heart and head,” Phichit encouraged, and Yuuri let out a long breath as he nodded.

“I will try,” he said, and Phichit grinned. 

“It’s all I ask.”  
  


Yuuri took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The doors to the throne room holding the royal family was before them, and he was just minutes from seeing Victor, and Victor seeing him, for the first time. He swallowed thickly. This was it.

He had arrived three hours earlier by a car that had picked him up at his apartment, a guard and a driver seated in the front. They had been tight lipped, not really saying much more than asking Yuuri to identify himself by the paperwork he had, and then giving him some sparse information during the drive itself. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he liked the silence, or if it was deafening. 

He had been given a private room once he arrived, and then a stylist named Mila, along with the palace press secretary, Lilia, came to make him ready. He was wrapped in traditional omegan robes, dark blue and white fabric, enhancing his waist, his hips, his bare neck. Yuuri hadn’t been without a collar since he presented, and he felt incredibly naked without them, but the two betas assured him that he would be allowed to put it back on after the ceremony.

The Blixter agreement was official royal business, and therefore had to be presented at court for open doors. They were to be introduced to the royal family, welcomed to the palace, and introduce themselves to the queens, as well as to Crown Prince Victor. On the stands there would be politicians, as well as the possible tourist. Once presented, the omegas would leave the throne room, and be guided to a sitting room. Yuuri could put on his collar and cuffs then, Mila said as she styled his hair back from his face. Once the royal family was done with the day's court business, they would join them in the sitting room and they would all have dinner together. 

Tomorrow, the prince would take the first of them on a date. 

Yuuri tried not to let his heart stutter in his chest at the thought. 

He failed. 

Victor had invited five omegas, four people Yuuri had never met before but who he must share experience with that no one else did. It was strange after all, being arranged to be married to someone alongside so many others, not being allowed to mate with anyone else, but to gain favours you otherwise wouldn’t. Had they fallen in love with Victor too? Yuuri glanced over them as they waited to walk inside, last in line. Their robes were all in different colors, and like this they looked like a colorful rainbow. Were they nervous like Yuuri was? Were they hoping to get chosen too?

“Alright,” Lilia said beside them, and they all turned towards her. Her expression was calm, but stern. “Walk inside and bow. The Crown Prince will call your name and then you are to introduce yourself. Once you’ve done so you can stay risen. The Queen Regnant will dismiss you once you’re all done, and then you will exit through the left side door. Understood?”

“Yes,” they all echoed, and Yuuri felt Lilia’s eyes land on him, a smile tugging at her lip before she looked away to address the guard to open the door. 

Yuuri’s heart raced as he stepped into the throne room, feeling like all eyes were upon him. The scents in the room were heavy, and Yuuri wished he had used some scent neutralizers before coming down, his mind already feeling heavy with the onslaught of alphas in the room. The balconies above them were full, and Yuuri tried not to look at them as he and the group walked inside, heads bowed, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Yuuri longed so desperately to look up and see Victor, to know if he was looking at him or at someone else, but he wasn’t allowed to. Instead he kept his head bowed and walked along the long carpet, spreading out to his place once they reached the podium the thrones were seated on. Yuuri bowed deeper, closing his eyes. 

“Welcome Royal Consorts,” the queen regnant called, her voice melodic and clear, carrying over the large room. “We have longed for this day, and are happy to see you all here for this event. This is a joyous occasion, and please know that as you reside at the castle, you are all considered our extended family. We hope this will bring joy to the Crown Prince, and that he is to find a mate by the end of this event. Thank you for your assistance in this quest.”

There was some shuffling, and Yuuri kept his eyes shut. It felt so much easier than looking down at his feet, or the carpet, trying to stay calm. He could feel the heavy gazes on him, and he tried not to buckle under the intensity of it. Was this how it was for Victor always? How did he stand it? Could Yuuri live like this?

Just as doubt started winding itself into Yuuri’s mind, causing his fingers to tremble, someone stood, and then spoke.

“Dear Royal Consorts,” Victor’s voice called, and Yuuri’s eyes flew open as warmth flooded his body. Something deep inside him calmed as Victor spoke, as if soothing the frayed edges of his mind. Yuuri had never felt anything like it, and suddenly he felt as though he could face the entire world, just so Victor would notice him. “Welcome and thank you for coming here to the royal palace to help me in my search for a mate. We have all known each other for an extended period of time, and now, I feel the time has come for me to make my decision. I am very grateful that you have all taken time out of your lives to do this, and I hope this will bring something good for all of us, no matter what decisions are made.”

God, his voice was so lovely. Yuuri had heard it before of course, in interviews or speeches, but never like this, without anything separating them. Yuuri longed to look up, to see Victor’s face, to smell his scent, to know what he was feeling. It felt strange to hear him like this, official and distant, just like he had been in that first letter he had sent to Yuuri. Things had changed so much in their correspondence since then, Yuuri wanted to look up and see the Victor from the letters. His Vitya.

Not his though. 

“Kanako Odagaki,” Victor called, and Yuuri listened intently to what the omegas introduced before him said, trying to form what he was going to say. It felt so strange, because Victor already knew him. Yuuri already knew Victor, or at least he hoped he did. 

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

A shiver rushed down Yuuri’s spine at the sound of his name in Victor’s voice, and he rose slowly, looking up as he did. Victor’s blue gaze was on him, and Yuuri felt confidence surge up his body as they locked eyes. Victor looked so beautiful, and as he looked at Yuuri he smiled, one that Yuuri could feel mirroring on his own face.

“Good day, my prince,” Yuuri said, and watched a blush bloom on the alpha’s cheeks. It wasn’t an informal way of greeting, but it wasn’t quite formal either. Yuuri felt like it fit them perfectly. He wasn’t here for His Royal Highness after all. He was here for Vitya. “Thank you for the invitation to come here.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri could feel himself blush too, unable to stop the jittery feeling that was flooding his body. “Please introduce yourself to the court.”

“Of course, my prince,” Yuuri said, simply because he couldn’t stop himself, looking over at Victor’s mothers. The queen consort was smiling widely as he looked over, the queen regnant having a smirk tugging at her lips. Yuuri could only hope it was a good thing. 

“Good day Your Highnesses, my name is Yuuri Katsuki, son of Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki. I’m twenty-five years old, and I’m a photographer, dog owner, and enjoy dancing, ice skating and reading. I am very humbled to be here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Katsuki,” the Queen Regnant said with a nod, one mirrored by her mate. Yuuri bowed his head slightly towards them as well, before he looked back at Victor. The prince was still looking at him, smiling softly, and for a moment they simply looked at each other, not saying a word. Yuuri felt like he couldn’t look away from him, his heart beating too hard in his chest. 

“Victor,” the queen regnant called, and that seemed to snap them both out of it, Yuuri looking away as he felt embarrassment flood his body. Still, he couldn’t help but smile, looking back at Victor who was grinning too, before he turned away from Yuuri towards the last omega to be introduced. 

“Anya Mikhailova.”

Yuuri looked down into the floor as Anya presented herself, unable to keep down his smile. 

  
  


“That was so very intense,” Isabella, one of the other omegas, said as she sat down in one of the sofas in the sitting room they had been guided to. “I feel like I’ve run a marathon but we were only in there for like twenty minutes.” 

“Yes it was really something, and so many scents,” Anya agreed as she joined Isabella, rubbing at her nose. “Don't people here use scent blockers?”

“I don’t think it’s as common no,” Yuto said, another omega consort, sitting down in an armchair. “It’s been in trend in the capital in the last couple of years not to wear them.”

“Really?” Kanako asked, sitting down herself too. Yuuri joined them, trying to curl up as best he could into the armchair while still wearing the robe. He pulled the collar and cuffs out of his pocket, and started putting it on as he listened to the others talk about the differences in scenting trends in the country. 

“It feels so strange to be here,” Isabella said as she fiddled with putting her own cuffs on, Kanako reaching out to help her. “I mean- four letters a year and now we’re here to see if we want to marry the alpha, or if he wants to mate with us rather.”

Yuuri’s mind screeched to a halt. Four letters a year? No, no Yuuri had received much more than that. Had the other only received four letters each year?

“I know, it was- I mean even though you could decline you had to have very, very good reasons to,” Yuto said with a nod. “It’s not that I’m not grateful, and that he’s not handsome because wow, but yeah it’s… strange.”

“I don’t really feel like I know him,” Isabella said with a frown. “I don’t know- I’m very grateful for everything they’ve done for me. It's not that. I guess I’m just… I feel odd.”

“I’m really glad it wasn’t all of us invited,” Anya mused, fiddling with her robes. “It would have been chaos if we were all here.”

“It would,” Kanako agreed. “I don’t know, maybe it will be alright, maybe he’ll fall for one of us, and we might fall for him too. One date could change it all. It’s not like he’s ever been unpleasant or rude in the letters, at least not to me.”

The other omegas hummed in agreement, but Yuuri’s mind raced, still stuck on that detail. Four letters a year? Didn’t know Victor? Yuuri didn’t understand. It wasn’t his experience at all. Why had Victor sent him more letters than the others? Why had he opened up to Yuuri?

The door to the sitting room opened, and they all tripped over themselves to stand as the royal family walked into the room. Yuuri tried to straighten himself, looking up from brushing down his robes to catch Victor looking at him. His entire body flooded with warmth again, and suddenly he wished they were alone. He had no idea how to act around all of these people, especially now that he knew that he and Victor had talked much more than the other’s had. 

“Well done today, you all did splendidly,” the Queen Consort said with a wide smile, hanging off her mate’s arm. “It’s intense to step into that room for the first time, but you all handled yourself well.”

“Yes, we are most grateful to have you here and to get to know you,” the Queen Regnant said. “Now, before anything else, you are about to come back to our private chambers for dinner, and back there there is no ‘your highness and what not’ you are to address us as you and by name, nothing else. Out on official matters we want you to keep to the etiquette, but not in private, understood?”

“Yes,” the omega’s echoed, and Victor smiled at Yuuri, giving a wink. Yuuri’s heart raced again. Was he doing this on purpose? Was he trying to make Yuuri flushed? Still it felt so much like the Victor Yuuri knew, that he really couldn’t fault him, and let out a giggle instead, making Victor beam. 

“Good,” the Queen Regnant, who Yuuri was now to address as Sasha, and her mate as Tiana, said with a polite smile. “Now, I am sure you are all starving, let us go to dinner.” 

She gestured to the door as to invite the group to walk towards it, taking a step towards Isabella and Anya, starting up conversation with them as they started walking. Yuuri was fairly sure he saw Victor take a step towards him, and Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, just before Tiana appeared in front of him, offering her arm. 

“Yuuri,” she said, and Yuuri let out a small yelp in surprise, eyes wide as she smiled widely towards him. “Would you give me the honor of escorting you to dinner?”

“O-of course,” Yuuri said as he tried to collect himself, taking the offered arm of the other omega. Behind her, he could see Victor turn towards Yuto and Kanako. “I would be honored.”

“Good, I’m so glad. You know, we are so happy to have you here. It’s something very delightful about being able to take part in your son’s dating life, even if I am sure he doesn’t feel that way,” she said with a laugh. “How do your parents feel about you coming here?”

They walked into the hall, and then away from the direction of the throne room. The palace was massive, but Yuuri knew that most of it was open for official business, as well as historical parts open for the public to view. The royal family only lived in a very small part of the building, and that seemed to be where they were heading now. 

“They always knew that something like this could happen. I think my mother worries the most, she would probably like it more if it was the other way around and this all happened close to where she could see it, so she shares your feelings in that,” Yuuri admitted. His mother had been worried when Yuuri came home two weeks ago to fetch Vicchan to tell them he was going away again, this time to fulfill his duties toward the agreement he had signed when he was sixteen and newly presented.  
“She sounds like a sensible person then,” Victor’s mother said as they followed the group up a flight of stairs. Yuuri couldn’t help but follow Victor with his eyes, the way his body moved, the way he carried himself. It felt so strange to see him, to really see him. Yuuri longed to talk to him, and he wondered how long it would be until he would have the chance. “How about the rest of your family?”

They talked about Yuuri’s life for the most part as they made their way up to the fourth floor of the palace from the second where the throne room was located. Tiana kept up easy conversation, and each time Yuuri tried to switch the topic to something other than himself it was easily turned back. The omega seemed adamant about knowing him. 

It was evident when they stepped into the private quarters of the palace. It was shielded by a set of double doors that Yuuri could see Sasha open, guiding the guests inside. The extravagance that was very evident in the decoration in the rest of the palace was solely missing. It was still beautiful, but simple, in light blues, greens and whites. The dining room was almost immediately to the left, and Yuuri couldn’t help but peer down the hall they left, wondering if one of the doors led to Victor’s chambers. 

“Come sit next to me,” Tiana said as she guided him to the far side of the table, placing him between her and Sasha. “We want to get to know you after all.”

Yuuri had no other choice than to slowly sit, his heart racing rapidly in his chest as the other omegas took their seats too, two on Tiana’s left, two on Sashas right, and Victor in the middle of the round table, facing Yuuri. They locked eyes again, and once more Yuuri felt his entire body fill with butterflies. Victor took a deep breath as if to say something, but his mother interrupted him, standing to introduce dinner. Yuuri regretfully pulled his attention from Victor’s now frowning face to look at her, but couldn’t help but glance back at Victor, catching his eyes again. 

“Good evening once again,” Sasha said with a pleasant smile, and then proceeded to declare what they would be eating, a several course meal that Yuuri lost track of somewhere around course five. She then sat with a flourish once she was done, and then both of Victor’s mothers attention was on Yuuri, and stayed almost the entire evening. Yuuri felt like he had never spoken so much about himself in his entire life. 

He was happy to note that they were both very sweet people, Sasha clearly more regal, distinguished, asking questions she wanted clear answers to. Tiana was softer, more emotional, but they were both nice people. The whole situation was insane. 

Yuuri didn’t have a chance to exchange more than a word with Victor, both of their attentions seeming to be pulled in different directions. Yuuri felt like Victor was trying to speak to him too, but that might have been his imagination. 

The hour grew late, and when all the food was eaten, the queens bid them good night, and Victor walked the omega group back to the wing they were staying at on the third floor. Anya and Isabella who had been sitting closest to Victor during dinner kept up conversation with him as they walked, and Yuuri felt a pang of jealousy that he tried his best to squash down so it didn’t seep into his scent. He had no right to Victor after all. He would hopefully have time to talk to him another day. 

“Good night, I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow,” Victor said pleasantly and they all bid him good night too, doors opening and closing as the omegas made their way inside. Yuuri was halfway into his own room eyeing his nest longingly, when a call came from behind him, making him pause.

“Yuuri,” Victor called, and Yuuri turned back with a racing heart. Victor was looking right at him again, and Yuuri had a hard time believing any of this was real. 

“Yes?” Yuuri asked, and Victor took a step towards him, stopping just a few meters away. All around them was quiet, and they were finally, blissfully alone. 

“Hi,” Victor said with a soft smile, and Yuuri let out a little breathless laugh to release some of the nervous energy bubbling in his chest. 

“Hi Vitya,” Yuuri said, taking a gamble, and Victor smiled so widely it made Yuuri’s heart race in his chest. He was so incredibly pretty. It had clearly paid off. 

“Do you- would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?” Victor asked, and once again Yuuri’s stomach flipped. 

“Yes,” he agreed immediately. “I would be very happy to.”

“Good, after breakfast then?” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded, wondering if he would be able to sleep anything at all now. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled as he nodded, seeming to want to take a step towards Yuuri but deciding against it, taking a step back instead. 

“I am too. Good night,” he said, and Yuuri gave a nod, a soft good night falling from his lips as he turned back to his room. 

“Yuuri?” Victor called, and Yuuri turned back to him in the doorway, seeing Victor look intently at him. “I’m very happy you’re here.”

“I’m very happy you invited me,” Yuuri admitted. “Good night, my prince.”

He let the door fall shut behind him then, and leaned back, letting out a long squeal simply for the reason he couldn't contain it anymore. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind response to this. I'm so glad you're all excited about this story, I am too!

Yuuri was not sure what he had expected for his first date with Victor. In the weeks leading up to him coming to the palace, he had thought that maybe it would be dinner or a movie? He had never been on a date himself, because he really didn’t see the point. Phichit went on dates, and when Leo had asked Guang Hong to start dating they had gone to dinners and the cinema, and picnics. Granted, they were seventeen, and not royalty. Did royalty date differently? They probably did. Yuuri tried not to think about the history lessons in high school which contained the royal family’s more bloody dating history, and had decided to simply follow the pack list. 

He really should have expected something like this once he saw the hand scribbled note at the end of the list, asking him to bring his skates. 

“What do you think?” Victor asked, biting into his lip nervously. Yuuri looked with wide eyes across the private ice rink, large windows on one side facing the private gardens, a small stand on the opposite wall. It was a standard size rink, in pristine condition but not new, clearly having been built at least twenty years ago. Yuuri had known there was a private rink on the palace grounds, Victor had talked about it enough for him to be intimately aware of the fact, he just never thought he would see it. 

“It’s beautiful,” Yuuri said earnestly. “I- it feels strange to see it, when we’ve talked so much about it.” 

“Yes I can imagine, I felt something similar when I visited Hasetsu, and we hadn’t been talking that long then. Is it like you imagined?” Victor asked. 

“Not really, but I mostly just thought of you on the ice I think,” Yuuri admitted, shifting his bag on his shoulder. It had been lovely fantasies, Victor gliding across the smooth surface, doing spins and steps and jumps. Yuuri’s heart flipped in his chest. He was about to see that now, wasn’t he?

“You want to head down so you can?” Victor asked with a grin, and Yuuri nodded, following him down the stairs to the bench by the side of the rink, both of them sitting down to lace up. 

Victor had caught up with him after breakfast, which had been spent with the other omega as well as Victor’s mothers, and said he wanted Yuuri to dress for ice skating. Yuuri's heart had done a flip in his chest, and he had hurried to change, finding Victor waiting for him as he stepped out of his room. 

They had walked the short distance over to the rink from there, making small talk about the palace and breakfast, Victor apologizing for his mothers’ behavior the night before. 

“They’re just very excited to know you, I’ve- I might have spoken about you a bit over the years,” Victor had admitted, and Yuuri had blushed, assuring him that they had been nothing but pleasant. Victor didn’t look like he believed him, but didn’t press it, simply continuing to guide Yuuri towards the place Yuuri knew he saw as a haven. For their first date. 

Sitting close like this on the bench allowed Yuuri to take a deep breath of Victor’s scent, and oh how lovely it was. The scattered traces on the letters had been nothing compared to this. He might be indulging a bit too much to be honest, but so far he had yet to lean in towards the alpha for more, and he would have to see that as a victory. 

“So, how come you built this? I don’t think you ever told me,” Yuuri said as he pulled the boots on, lacing them up with known movements. 

“It was just easier really,” Victor said as he did the same, fingers moving over the black boots, stretching one leg out to flex it before moving over to the other boot to start putting that on as well. “We went out and rented rinks in the beginning, but after a few years it became evident that it would be too costly. The expense for renting it, the extra guards, the risk of something happening… I think there had been an active threat back then too, it was just too much. This would be less strain on the county in the long run.”

“Oh, I didn’t realise it had such political reasons,” Yuuri admitted. He had assumed, dumbly, that maybe it was just because Victor had such a busy schedule and this helped when the hours were strange. Of course there was more to it than that. 

“I mean- we’ve definitely gotten grief about it, or mom has, like it’s a waste of the country's money. I don’t know how many times Lilia’s explained to reporters about how the expenses are lesser like this. We also make sure to use it for other things as well when we can, so it’s not just for us, but I understand that it seems excessive, the prince having a private ice rink.”

“I understand. I’m sorry they don’t,” Yuuri said with a smile, straightening once he was finished with his skates. Victor shrugged, and smiled back. “Why this, today?” Yuuri asked. He felt like he was asking so many questions, but he wanted to know him. Know if it would still feel the same like this, where they were within talking distance, smelling distance, touching distance… not that they had done that yet. 

“Oh, I- I’ve been looking forward to seeing you skate for a long time really. I felt this might be a good activity, because I know it’s something we both enjoy, but it’s also self-indulgence for me, wanting to see you on the ice.”

“I think it’s a great idea, Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, a shiver rushing down his spine. Victor smiled widely again, standing up to walk on his skate guards as he made his way to the opening in the barrier. He looked down as he pulled the guards off. 

“I love when you call me that,” he said, catching Yuuri’s eyes once more, before he pushed onto the ice. “Are you coming?” he called as he turned to skate backwards, smirk on his face.

Yuuri took one more breath to calm his racing heart before he stood too, pulling off his own skate guards and placing them next to Victor’s, trying not to think too much about the image of the guards laying next to each other on the barrier, and took the door with him to close as he stepped on.

The ice was familiar under his feet and it felt soothing. He was instantly hit with nostalgia, even if he had never been in this situation before, and a smile spread on his lips as he pushed across the surface along the barrier. 

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asked, and Yuuri looked up to find him skating next to him, matching his strokes. 

“That I’ve missed it,” Yuuri admitted as he let his blades guide him around the rink. “I don’t- I haven’t made time for it as much lately. When I was younger it was easier, a routine. I went to the rink every Tuesday and Thursday because it was when the open ice had the least skaters. In college I went early on the weekends and on Wednesdays. It was easy to keep up,” Yuuri said, glancing every now and then to Victor beside him. 

“And now?” the alpha asked, and Yuuri let out a sigh. “You don’t do it now?”

“I do, it’s just not as often,” Yuuri said. “With work being on different times and days depending on the job, it becomes difficult to find that routine, and I find myself not going. I’m too tired once I come home, and… work has kept me very busy. There hasn’t been that much time for it.”

“You have done exceedingly well with your photography. I’m always so happy when you include some polaroid photos you take in the letters,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s stomach flipped again. 

“Yes I’ve been very lucky, and privileged in having the palace pay for my education,” Yuuri said with a nod.    
“It’s not the palace that has crafted your talent Yuuri,” Victor protested with a frown as they continued to move along the barrier, side by side. They had picked up speed a little, but not so much it made Yuuri breathless. “We might have been able to help you find your voice in it, but it was always there.”   
“I don’t know what to say to that,” Yuuri admitted, and then turned to skate backwards instead. He had meant to ask Victor something about his photographing after all, and this seemed like a good time to do so. “Speaking of my camera pointing ways. Is it okay for me to take photos here? In the palace?”

“Oh, of course,” Victor said, and Yuuri tried not to make it obvious in how he was definitely checking out Victor’s movements on the ice, even if they weren’t even doing anything special right now. “If you shoot someone, you need to ask them permission to use it of course, but you can shoot the environments and the people who have agreed.”

“I always ask permission, but I’m glad you thought of it too,” Yuuri agreed, his stomach filling with butterflies as he built up courage to ask his next question. “Is it okay if I take photos of you?”

“Oh,” Victor said, the bridge of his nose tinted pink. “Yes… yes you may, if the situation is right.”   
“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a smile. “I’ll ask you before?” 

“Yes that would be wonderful,” Victor agreed. Something cheeky crossed his expression then, and he pushed on a little faster, so he almost reached Yuuri, making the omega’s stomach flip. “So, are you going to show me some of those figures you love so much.”

“Oh god, I tell you one thing one time and you tease me until the end of the world!” Yuuri complained, and Victor laughed, Yuuri joining in so easily. 

“I’m sorry, I was just so surprised! You were a sixteen year old who enjoyed something so old fashioned! I never heard of anyone who spoke so warmly about them, not even my skating coaches,” Victor laughed, and Yuuri shook his head, turning again so he could build more speed. 

“I’ll show you,” Yuuri said as determination filled him. He would. He would show Victor just how great figures could be. Just because they were old-fashioned and traditional didn’t mean they couldn’t be beautiful. 

“Yuuri!” Victor called after him, and Yuuri turned back, stopping on the ice on the other side of the rink. 

“Watch me,” he said, and then he moved, letting his feet guide him through the familiar glides, changing edges, crafting patterns into the cold hard surface. He let his body move through movements he had done thousands of times, letting his arms move with it, as if a choreography. Whenever his mind had gotten too loud, this had always helped the best. 

He could feel Victor’s eyes on him, following him as he skated, and it was one of the most thrilling feelings Yuuri had ever felt. It made him push even more into them, even as they were repetitive, moving over and over through the same glides. Soon he couldn’t stop himself, and he moved out into a step sequence, one of his favourites. 

He and Yuuko had created it together soon after Yuuri had presented, something to focus on when the world seemed to storm around him, with being an omega, with trying to survive high school, with being arranged to be married. He often came back to it, and did so now as well, moving out of it into an Ina Bauer, and then over to do spins. Victor was still watching, Yuuri knew he was, and therefore moved to the center, letting his body step into an ending pose, and hold it. 

His chest heaved, and he let his mind flood back into the present, the world having been narrowed to the ice under his feet and the way he moved along it, the feeling of Victor’s attention. Oh wow, had he just sassed towards the crown prince and then skated for him? Oh my god what had Yuuri done?

Soft applauds rang through the rink, and Yuuri dropped his pose, his eyes finding Victor’s so easily. He was moving towards Yuuri now, his cheeks flushed, lower lip pulled in between his teeth. Yuuri didn’t know what to say, and licked his lips nervously. Victor stopped so close, and Yuuri’s senses flooded with Victor’s scent. Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from taking a deep breath of it, his eyes sliding closed as he did. Once he opened them again, he found Victor’s blue gaze staring back at him.

“Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri’s heart flipped again. Was it healthy for it to continue to do that? “That was beautiful. I couldn’t look away for a second.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed, some confidence bleeding back into his system. “I- I’m glad.” They were so close, and it would be so easy to reach out and touch, but Yuuri didn’t dare to. It felt so big to do so, to actually feel Victor’s skin under his fingers. 

“Was that a program? It looked so fluid?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, taking another breath, more of Victor’s scent filling his nose. It was so lovely. Yuuri was sure he could be very happy, sharing a nest with someone smelling like that. 

“Ah, yes,” Yuuri said, pushing the thoughts away. “It was part improvisation, but the step sequence was from a program I made in high school, it was one of my last competition programs.”

“You competed?” Victor asked with raised brows. “I didn’t know that. Why did you never tell me that?”

“I wasn’t very good,” Yuuri said with a shrug. “I did alright, but I always got too anxious before the actual competition, and I would fumble and fall on jumps. I loved skating the programs, but the pressure was just too much.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Yuuri,” Victor said with a frown. He opened his mouth a few times, as if wanting to say something but didn’t know how. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he should push, let it be. In the end, Victor said nothing, and Yuuri didn’t prod. “It was lovely either way. I’m so honored you would show me that.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a smile. “It wasn’t even a full program though.” 

“I don’t know if I would survive a full program,” Victor chuckled, and Yuuri shook his head, starting to skate backwards. 

“What about you?” he asked, and Victor followed him, long easy glides. “Are you going to show me anything? Have you made any new programs?”

“I have yes,” Victor said with a nod. “I’ve done a few ice shows even.”

“I know, I’ve seen a few,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor’s jaw dropped open as his eyes went wide. “What?” Yuuri giggled. He looked so cute like this, and he very much felt like the Vitya in Yuuri’s letters. It was a lovely feeling. 

“You never told me that either! How many secrets are you keeping, Yuuri Katsuki?” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s stomach dropped with dread, but Victor didn’t look angry. If anything that far too charming smirk was back. 

“I felt strange to tell you,” Yuuri admitted. “Before, it felt odd to say something when we weren’t allowed to meet, like it would just be stressful for the both of us that you knew. You didn’t know what I looked like, so even if you saw me, you wouldn’t know.”

“And after?” Victor asked. Yuuri had slowed slightly, and Victor caught up to him, Yuuri turning so they could skate side by side. 

“I felt a little bit like I had been intruding, with not letting you know I was there. Like breaking a confidence,” Yuuri said with a sigh, looking down at the ice. “I was scared… that you would get mad, and wouldn’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and then Yuuri felt the alpha’s fingers brush against his own. Yuuri’s eyes moved to their hands, and then up to Victor’s eyes, his expression hopeful, his scent nervous, scared almost. Yuuri swallowed down his own fear, and reached across the minimal distance between their hands, lacing their fingers together. They were both wearing fingerless gloves, but Yuuri could still feel the warmth from Victor’s palm, and it made something equally warm nestle into his chest. 

Neither of them said anything, only moved across the ice with their fingers laced, Yuuri’s heart beating too hard against his chest. Victor’s scent was happy now, and it was a lovely feeling. Yuuri wanted to wrap himself in it, wanted to make sure Victor always smelled just like this. 

“What did you think… when you watched me?” Victor asked, and Yuuri looked up towards him, unable to hold back his smile. 

He could see it so clearly in his mind, the skating event he had gone too when he had just presented, Victor nineteen with his long hair swirling behind him, eternal on the ice as he moved. Yuuri remembered how it felt like his heart had expanded in his chest, and how he longed to step on the ice too, to join the prince as he moved. Perhaps it was why he had responded so easily to his parents' suggestion to enter him into the arrangement. The second one had been years later, Victor’s hair short, the program strong but yearning. Yuuri had longed to be on the ice with him even more. 

“You were gorgeous, both times. Graceful and powerful, you told the story beautifully. I remember thinking that it felt like you could compete, had you wanted to,” Yuuri admitted. Victor squeezed his hand, and Yuuri looked towards him, finding the alpha staring into the distance.

“I did want to,” he admitted, and Yuuri frowned, a sour sad scent coming from Victor now. Yuuri’s body reacted immediately, calming pheromones wrapping around them as he tried to soothe Victor’s feelings. The alpha smiled, and then came to a stop, Yuuri doing as well. 

“Why didn’t you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor let out a hollow laugh, making Yuuri’s heart ache.    
“I’m not allowed too, because there would be a big risk of bias,” Victor said with a shrug, and when he looked up at Yuuri there was a charming smile on his face, one Yuuri had seen on countless interviews and in photos. He hadn’t realised how empty it was until now. 

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri said, squeezing Victor’s hand again. “You would have been amazing. Broken records, won medals, become legendary.” 

“Yuuri,” Victor chuckled, shaking his head. “It would have been fun, really I would- I would have loved it but I don’t know if I would have been able to do all that.”

“I’m sure you would,” Yuuri said with conviction, an idea forming in his mind. “You want to show me, now?”

“My skating?” Victor asked with a tilt of his head. Yuuri nodded, squeezing his hand again. 

“It means I have to let go of your hand, but I think I’ll live,” Yuuri said with a grin, and Victor chuckled, his nose adorably pink. Yuuri leaned in, just a little, and lowered his voice. “I’d love to see it, you’ll show me, won’t you?”

Victor looked into his eyes, and Yuuri felt as if his heart had stopped in his chest as he waited for Victor’s answer. His eyes were so blue, and his lips looked so soft. “Yes,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri let out a breath too, not having noticed he was holding it. 

“Thank you, Vitya,” Yuuri said, and then he squeezed Victor’s hand one last time, before starting to skate backwards, hands sliding apart as he did. Victor continued looking at him as he retreated, until Yuuri reached the boards. Then, he moved. 

Victor skated beautifully, and Yuuri felt in awe after the alpha was done, his entire body feeling lighter, as if floating on clouds. Yuuri hadn’t recognized the program, but he had loved it all the same, the feeling Victor put into it, the way he looked as he crafted a story from movement. Yuuri was breathless, in awe, and a little bit turned on. He pushed it down quickly, the simmering heat in his gut, and skated towards Victor once he dropped his pose, smiling widely as he looked at Yuuri. 

“How was it?” he asked, and Yuuri shook his head at the cheekiness in his expression. 

“You know it was amazing,” Yuuri pointed out, and Victor laughed. “I- It truly was, you’re so powerful on the ice, and graceful all the same.”

“Thank you,” Victor said, and then took Yuuri’s hand again, as if he had longed for it. “It was fun, I haven’t skated a full program in a while.”

“I’m so glad you shared it with me,” Yuuri said. “Would you teach me that step sequence?” 

“Sure,” Victor and then they moved together, hands holding on as long as they could. 

  
  


They skated until they were both hungry, and then moved off the ice, having spent the last half hour goofing around, doing kids moves and reminiscing about their old skating teachers. 

Victor refusing to let Yuuri untie his own skates. Yuuri flushed brightly at the sight of the alpha kneeling by his feet, and tried not to let his scent show his emotions. From the look on Victor’s face, he failed. 

Victor took his hand as soon as they were up the small stairs, and while Yuuri blushed fiercely, he held on tight, as Victor guided him out of the rink. Victor dropped him off at his room for a quick shower, but came back after half an hour to take Yuuri with him in a new direction. 

“I really hope you’ll like the next place as well,” Victor said as they walked along a long corridor with large windows, facing the gardens. They were lush and green, and Yuuri hoped he would be able to head out into it soon, to take some photos. Maybe in the coming days, when Victor was presumably going on dates with the other omegas. The thought made Yuuri’s stomach turn, but he pushed it down. He had time with Victor now, and he needed to make the most of it. 

“Where are we going? This isn’t the way to the private quarters, is it?” Yuuri asked, and Victor shook his head. “It must have taken ages to learn the layout of this place.”

“For me, no,” Victor said with a laugh. “I grew up here though, so I don’t think I count. Mama still has trouble finding her way, but she really can’t find her way anywhere. Here we are!”

Yuuri turned from Victor to the glass door they were standing by, peering inside. Victor reached out to open it, revealing a greenhouse. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said in surprise, following Victor inside. The day was nice, and the windows in the ceiling were open to let in a breeze, creating a good temperature. The whole thing was made out of glass, with a few wooden pillars, and everywhere there was greenery, climbing the walls, the ceiling, reading a secluded feeling even with the exposure of the glass. There were flowers everywhere, in different shades. Yuuri barely knew where to look. 

“Do you like it? You’re not allergic are you?” Victor asked, stopping as his eyes grew wide with worry. Yuuri laughed and shook his head.

“No, no I’m not. This is beautiful,” Yuuri said as Victor guided him even further into the greenhouse. “Is this open to the public?”

“No, it’s so far back into the castle that isn’t not really findable, luckily. I’ve spent so much time in here when I needed some air but didn’t want to go into the gardens because the palace was open,” Victor explained, stopping as they reached the end of the building. 

Yuuri’s eyes strayed from Victor to the display before them, a small round table with two chairs, a lunch set out for them. He looked up at Victor again, who was smiling hopefully. 

“It’s lovely,” Yuuri said, and then let out a laugh when Victor insisted on pulling out his chair, sitting down on the opposite side. 

The food was good, but Yuuri barely noticed it, too occupied with Victor and their conversations. It felt so easy to pick up from their letters, always something to fall back on. Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he had such a good time with someone who wasn’t Phichit or his family. Maybe never. 

“I had a great time,” Victor said as he walked Yuuri to his room, an hour before they were both required to be at dinner with the other omegas and Victor’s Mama, the queen regnant being away today. 

“I did too. Thank you so much,” Yuuri agreed as they came to a stop. He really wanted to kiss Victor, but now he was very aware of how close the others were, and how at any moment they could walk out. They had felt so secluded all day, but now it felt like there could be eyes and ears everywhere. ”I’ll see you later?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and then squeezed Yuuri’s hand again before Yuuri stepped back to open his door. “I hope you would like to do it again sometime?”

“I would, very much yes,” Yuuri agreed, wondering how long it would be until then. He didn’t dare to ask.

“Good, I’ll make sure to let you know,” Victor said, frowning slightly. “Please use the rink as much as you want, it’s always open, and if there’s anything else you can just ask Lilia or Georgi or Yakov, or my mothers, if I’m not around.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Yuuri said, feeling so reluctant to go. “I’ll see you soon, my prince.”

“See you soon, Yuuri,” Victor answered, and then Yuuri finally found the strength to pull away, letting the door fall closed behind him. His entire body felt full of jitters, but also exhausted, and he couldn’t decide if taking a quick nap was what he needed, or if he would never manage to get up if he fell into the soft bedding. 

  
  


Yuuri tried very hard to push down his jealousy the next morning as Victor and Anya left the palace. It made him nauseous, to think of Victor spending time together with someone else the same way he and Yuuri had, even though he knew there was nothing that could be done about it. The Blixter arrangement stated that the royal family could not play obvious favourites towards one omega in front of the others, and even if there was some leeway in terms of Victor being allowed to invite five instead of twenty five, it meant going on dates with several of them before making his decision, no matter how Victor felt. 

Not that Yuuri could be sure of his feelings anyway. 

The day before it had felt so clear, so right, but as the morning treaded on Yuuri felt doubt nestle into his heart. Had the prince really smiled so brightly, had his scent been happy and excited? Or was it Yuuri’s imagination, what he wanted it to be? Meeting Victor had really cemented what he felt for Victor, even if he still needed to consider if this kind of life was something he could live. The feeling of Victor feeling like this for others than him, or might even pick them over him, made him feel incredibly sad. 

He tried to push the thoughts away from his mind, and went skating, which helped more than letting his mind run amok in his room. He brought his digital camera with him and took a few photos of the space, trying not to think too hard about how it would be to photograph Victor there, as he moved. Would Yuuri get the chance? Would they skate together again?

He skated until his body was aching, and then a little more, before he went back to his room and took a long hot shower, his mind flooding with the same doubt as earlier as he did. He needed to find a way to distract himself, and even if all he wanted was to crawl into his nest and nap, he brought his laptop with him instead, and took a gamble in opening a video chat to Phichit. 

The notes for the call rang out into the room, and Yuuri fidgeted, adjusting the laptop on top of the stack of pillows he had built. The call connected, and then he was faced with a screen full of his best friend, seemingly in his kitchen. 

“Yuuri!” he cheered, looking into the camera with a wide grin. “How is my favourite consort?” 

“Hi Phichit,” Yuuri said with a smile, feeling the knot in his chest lessen, just slightly. “Am I interrupting you? Are you cooking?”

“Baking!” Phichit said chipperly, moving out of frame for a moment before appearing again. “I’m craving cupcakes.” 

“So valid,” Yuuri chuckled. “What favour?”

“Chocolate, obviously,” Phichit said and Yuuri snorted, which caused the other omega to grin. “Now, how are you doing?”

Yuuri felt his stomach knot up again, and he looked down into his lap where his hands were wringing together, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “I’m okay.”

“Is it overwhelming? Do you want to talk about it?” Phichit asked, his voice having gone softer. Yuuri looked up again, and saw him having stilled as well, looking into the camera. Yuuri smiled and nodded, and that seemed to spur Phichit on. “I saw the stream from the palace of the presentations. That was some good sexual tension in the air, boy!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri laughed, shaking his head. He hadn’t thought about that others than those in the throne room could see it, and even if he had, he had been so caught in the moment, so lost in being in Victor’s presence, that nothing else seemed to matter. “It’s not as overwhelming as expected, at least not yet. I think it went pretty well at the presentation, and the date yesterday…” Yuuri trailed off, not sure what to say. He had been doubting himself all day, but he really wanted to think that the feeling he had felt when coming back last night had been true.

“What did you do?” Phichit asked, starting to pour ingredients into his mixing bowl, and Yuuri told him about the skating and the talking and the lunch and how time had moved so fast and effortlessly, and by the end of the retelling he was smiling again, Phichit doing the same. 

“Sounds like it was a really great date Yuuri, sounds like he’s completely smitten with you,” Phichit said softly and just like that Yuuri’s mind locked up again, and he could feel the smile slip from his face, and he sighed. “That’s it isn’t it? That’s why you’re worrying, that he doesn’t feel like you do?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat. “I just- It felt really good yesterday, and when I woke up this morning, but then he left on a date with someone else and I-”

“You’re jealous?” Phichit asked. 

“Yes, and worried, that he will… like any of them better than me, and I- I’ve fallen for him so hard Phichit and what if he-,” Yuuri let out a stuttering breath, and Phichit let out a deep sigh, but when Yuuri looked up he was smiling softly. 

“You can’t know that, and neither can I. All I can say is that you should try to hold on to that feeling you had during the date. Don’t let your mind trick you. It was real, the connection you felt.”

“Thanks Phichit,” Yuuri said with a smile. “How are the cupcakes coming along?”

“I’m just going to pull them out of the oven now,” he said looking down at the tray. “I’ll send you a photo when they’re done, and you can be insanely jealous over my delicious treats.”

“You know I will,” Yuuri laughed, looking down at the time and releasing it was time to get ready for dinner. “I have to go now, but I’ll see you, alright?”

“Okay, have a good night Yuuri!” Phichit said. “Remember to feel out what you want too, okay? And don’t sit around doing nothing, keep occupied with skating and photographing -- you have an endless source of new things to shoot now, and Victor even gave you permission.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Yuuri agreed, and then they said their goodbyes, Yuuri hurrying up to get dressed, feeling slightly lighter. Anxiety still tugged at his mind, but he couldn’t do much about it now. He had to take Phichit’s advice to heart, and value the time he got with Victor, and what he felt during it. 

Victor was not at dinner, and neither was Kanako, who Victor had apparently taken on a dinner date. Anya was back, and she happily told them about the ziplining they had done. Yuuri ate the dinner mostly in silence, happy for the company of Victor’s mother Tiana next to him, seemingly an endless source of questions about Yuuri’s life. He went to bed early, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to hear when Victor and Kanako came back. He fell asleep before he heard it. 

The next day passed dreadfully slow, but Yuuri took Phichit’s advice and spent it photographing the palace gardens, which were blissfully empty due to being closed. Kanako as he came across her joined him for a while, but mostly he walked around alone. Victor took Isabella out after breakfast, and Yuuri overheard him ask Yuto to be ready in the afternoon. At least Victor had sat next to him during breakfast, and that fluttering feeling in Yuuri’s chest had kept with him for a while during the day because of it. 

Yuuri felt just as numbly sad over the other dates today as he had the day before, but pushed it aside. This was how it was for now, and he had to accept that. The date with Yuto seemed to have been short however, since he and Victor were both back at dinner, making pleasant conversation about their museum visit. Yuuri’s heart flipped every time Victor looked at him, especially since it was always accompanied by a smile. He smelled relieved, and Yuuri wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

Victor’s mothers were both there, and the conversation was easy. They had all gotten to know each other in the four days they had spent together, and despite the odd situation, Yuuri found he liked most of the other omegas. He had a hard time connecting to Anya, but he really enjoyed the company of both Isabella and Kanako. 

They all finished the dinner later than they had the previous evenings, and Yuuri was just about to leave the royal family’s private quarters to head down to his room, contemplating whether or not he should join the card game the Yuto and Isabella were planning, when Victor called for him. Yuuri stopped, letting the other omegas move along as he hung back. 

Victor smiled as Yuuri looked over at him, and Yuuri did too. It seemed the prince waited until they were alone, the door to the private quarters falling closed behind Anya as they left, before he reached out, Yuuri’s hands feeling like magnets, pulled to the alpha’s.

Something felt so very right about the touch, and Yuuri let out a sigh, some of the tension he had been carrying draining from his shoulders. Victor’s fingers caressed over Yuuri’s, and soon they were sliding their fingers back and forth, the feeling of butterflies in Yuuri’s stomach increasing. 

“Hi,” Victor said, and Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, squeezing Victor’s hands once before they started caressing over them again. 

“Hi Vitya,” Yuuri said. He looked down at their hands, and then back up into Victor’s impossibly blue eyes. “This is nice.”

“Yes. I missed you,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s stomach flipped again, and it was impossible for him to hold back his smile then, so wide it almost hurt.

“I missed you too, a lot,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor let out a sigh too, smiling heart shaped and sweet.

“I wanted to ask you if you would spend tomorrow evening with me? I’d pick you up at five,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded, letting his thumbs caress over Victor’s hands. 

“I would very much like that,” Yuuri agreed. “What are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise,” Victor sing-songed, and Yuuri pouted, making Victor laugh. Yuuri smiled too. “Wear something nice, it’s- it’s something fancy.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said in surprise. “Interesting.”

“Mhm,” Victor said, letting go of one of Yuuri’s hands to push a stay hair back behind his ear. Yuuri sucked in a breath, heart hammering in his chest. “I plan on spoiling you.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said again, biting into his lower lip. “I will see you tomorrow then.” 

“You will,” Victor agreed with a charming grin, and then let Yuuri step away. “Sweet dreams.”

“Good night,” Yuuri said, and then hurried away. He was far too keyed up to play cards now. Besides, he needed to call Phichit to get advice on what to wear. Excitement grew in his chest, and he let it grow and expand unbidden, no trace of anxiety in his mind. 

  
  


Victor knocked on his door at five sharp, and Yuuri stood from the bay of the window, where he had waited for the last ten minutes out of fear of being late. He jumped a little as the knock came, and stood in a haste, almost tripping over his heels in his rush. He composed himself as he reached the door, and then let out a slow breath to calm himself, before opening. 

Victor stood outside, one hand on a black suit jacket pocket, the outfit perfectly tailored to fit his frame. He was in a black button up and tie, matching the black suit, and he looked beyond handsome. His silver hair was swept back just slightly, and Yuuri felt himself flush as he took in the appearance of his date, heart pounding steadily in his chest.

“Wow,” Victor said, and Yuuri felt his own flush brighten even more as he saw the alpha’s eyes roam down his body. He had decided to wear one of the few gowns he owned, dark blue with a deep neckline, long sleeves and a slit up the side of the long skirt, showing off his leg. The whole thing was topped off by a thin black collar and cuffs, just covering the glands. “Yuuri, you look magnificent.” 

“You do too,” Yuuri said, taking a step closer, reaching out for Victor’s arm. “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, starting to guide Yuuri towards the back entrance of the palace. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

“Me too,” Yuuri said. “I tried to occupy myself with photographing the old servants' rooms in the attic, but kept getting distracted.”

“Oh, you’ve been taking some photos then? I’m glad,” Victor said, and then as he led Yuuri out and into a sleek black car they talked about Yuuri’s photographic adventures around the palace. The driver guided them easily through traffic, and Yuuri didn’t know enough about the capital to try to figure out where they could be going, but instead enjoyed the alpha’s company. 

After a twenty minute drive they came to a stop, and Victor winked before exiting the car, being there to offer Yuuri his arm just as Yuuri opened the door on his side. 

“Are you ready to see some dancing?” Victor asked, and Yuuri looked up at the beautiful old stone building they were standing in front of. The Royal Ballet. 

“Vitya, really?” Yuuri breathed, hanging onto Victor’s arms as they moved up the stairs. There were no other people walking up towards the theater, and as they approached the doors Yuuri wondered if it was opened at all. Before they reached them however someone opened from the inside, an alpha with blond locks and a dark undercut holding the door up for them. 

“Victor!” he called, and smiled widely as they stepped inside, closing the door behind them as they as well as three guards stepped inside. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Victor said with a smile, before he turned to Yuuri. “Yuuri, this is my dear friend Chris. He’s the producer of The Royal Ballet. Chris,” he said, turning back to the alpha who was already grinning knowingly. “This is Yuuri, who I’ve told you about.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Chris grinned widely, offering Yuuri his hand as Yuuri echoed the statement. Yuuri took the offered hand, wondering what Victor had told Chris about him. 

“Chris is being kind enough to let us see the dress rehearsal of their newest ballet today, before the premiere tomorrow,” Victor explained, and Yuuri let out a small  _ oh _ , finally understanding why it was so empty. 

“That is very kind, thank you,” Yuuri said, and Chris winked. 

“No trouble, it’s always good to have an audience, and having you two will definitely help the dancers sharpen up a bit,” Chris said. “Come, let me show you to your seats.” 

Chris led them through the entrance hall into the salon, and Yuuri looked in awe at all the wall murals, wishing he had taken his camera with him. “It’s beautiful here,” he said, and Victor nodded.

“Yes, I’ve always enjoyed coming here to see shows here. We’re always invited to all the premiers, mama and mom will go tomorrow, and it always feels magical to step in here,” Victor admitted. “I know you like dance, and I wanted to show you one more of my favourite places.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, his body warm. It meant a lot to him that Victor wanted to show him places that he liked, that he chose date locations for them that mattered to him. Hopefully Yuuri would be able to do the same in the future. 

“Here we are, best seats in the house are in the middle of this row,” Chris said as he came to a stop, gesturing into the stands. “You guys enjoy the performance, we should be good to go in five.”

“Thank you again Chris,” Victor said, and Chris nodded, a soft expression crossing his face before he left them, Victor letting Yuuri walk before him into the seats. They sat down side by side, and Victor’s hand found Yuuri’s as soon as they had sat down, looking towards each other as they waited. 

“How do you know Chris?” Yuuri asked as he settled back against the comfortable seats. 

“We met in college, we attended similar classes our first year, but it was mostly just us finding each other and becoming friends really,” Victor said, his thumb caressing over the side of Yuuri’s hand. It felt so very nice. “He’s a good friend, I don’t have that many, it isn’t really easy to find someone that is genuine, but Chris very much is. He never treats me like royalty, I’m just Victor with him.” Victor paused, and then smiled softly. “Just like I’m just Vitya with you.”

Yuuri’s heart raced, and he squeezed Victor’s hand once. “You are,” he promised, and Victor nodded. The lights dimmed then, and their attention was turned towards the stage as the performance started. 

It was breathtaking, and Yuuri’s couldn’t look away as he followed the dancers on stage crafted stories from music and movement, their expressions fitting the story so beautifully. He felt like he had been holding his breath as they came to the intermission, and Chris came out to talk to them in it, asking about their opinions. He and Victor teased each other warmly, including Yuuri as well, and it became evident why the two alpha’s were so close. Chris was easy to be around, friendly and charming, a bit crude and too suggestive, and Yuuri guessed that was one of the reasons Victor liked him. He really didn’t act like Victor was someone above him, they were just friends, on equal terms. 

Chris left them just before the lights dimmed again, and Yuuri’s hand stayed in Victor’s as the second act started, taking their hearts with them as the story continued to wove itself on stage. Yuuri was enraptured, and time seemed to rush by, and far too soon it was over, both of them on their feet applauding as the dancers exited the stage. 

“That was-,” Yuuri said, cutting himself off as he turned back to Victor with a wide smile, still a little overwhelmed from the performance. “Thank you so much for bringing me.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Victor said with a smile. “I’m very happy you had a good time.”

They were standing so close now, and it would be so easy for Yuuri to close the gap, to place his hands on Victor’s chest and press their lips together, or wrap his hand around the alpha’s tie and pull. Victor smelled so appealing, and Yuuri had a sudden craving of having their scent mixed, like they would if they scented each other, or bonded.

Victor’s eyes flickered down to Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri’s heart raced, as he leaned a little closer. 

“What did you think?” Chris called loudly, and they both startled back from each other, Yuuri blinking as if coming out of a haze. He turned to Chris, and caught the alpha looking sheepish, before approaching.

“It was magnificent,” Yuuri said with a smile, pressing a little closer to Victor’s side. “Thank you so much for letting us see it.”

“Yes you’ve done very well,” Victor agreed, and Chris puffed out his chest as he laughed. “Please give them out love.”

“Anytime,” Chris said. “I will tell them you enjoyed it. I know they’ll be pleased to hear it.”

Chris guided them out then, and they thanked him again, before Victor offered his arm to Yuuri and led him back down the stairs. The evening was late, and it had gotten dark outside as they sat back down in the waiting car. The guards followed them, getting into another car.

“You hungry?” Victor asked as they sat down, and Yuuri nodded encouragingly. “Good, I have another favorite spot to show you.”

  
  


The next stop was very different from the one before, and Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a surprised sound from seeing the front of a worn looking restaurant. It was tucked between a bakery and a flower shop, all looking like they had been decorated in the eighties. The only thing the restaurant seemed to have in common with the ballet was that it appeared to be closed. Victor led Yuuri to the door anyway, and to the omega’s surprise simply pushed it open and walked inside.

“Yura!” Victor called as they walked further into the room. “We’re here!” It was painted in warm colors, the furniture mismatched, with a long bar along the kitchen, where a tall blond alpha stood, hair pulled back from his face where he stood and cooked. He looked up as they approached, and a smirk formed on his lips before he scolded it into something more neutral. 

“This is my friend Yura’s restaurant, or rather his grandfather, but he’s been trying to step down and let Yura have more responsibility,” Victor explained in a low voice. 

“Took you fucking long enough,” Yura said once they came close enough, but despite the harsh words the tone was warm. 

“I can’t control the ballet Yura,” Victor said with a chuckle, letting Yuuri sit down on the barstool next to the kitchen counter before taking a seat himself. The kitchen behind Yura was clean and nicely kept, and Yuuri smiled. It reminded him of his parents' restaurant. It had also seen better days in terms of decoration, but it was tended to with care. This seemed to be too. 

“Really? Not even you?” Yura said as he flipped the food he had on the stove. Yuuri peered down, his mouth watering at both the sight and the smell. “Can’t be that great to be a prince then.” He smiled cheekily, and Victor groaned, but it was all in good humor.

“Don’t be like that,” Victor shot back, and Yura rolled his eyes, and then reached for two plates.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he started plating, placing the food prettily on the plates. Yuuri looked in awe as he worked, placing the plates in front of them with a fork each once he was done. “Here’s some food. I bet you’re starving.” He went to grab an ice cold beer for them each then, before he looked down at the set up, pleased scent coming from him.

“This looks great,” Yuuri said, and he meant it too. He was starving, and the plate in front of him looked divine. 

“I should hope, but the main thing is it tastes good,” Yura said, and Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Dig in.”

“True, it’s very good if it looks good too, but the taste is the most important part,” Yuuri agreed, Victor having already started on his plate, humming happily as he tasted. Yuuri licked his lips, and then started eating too. The food was delicious, and Yuuri bit back a moan as he dug in, the perfect balance of salt, acidic and fresh blending on his tongue.

“See, I knew you looked like a smart person,” Yura said as he started cleaning off the stove.

“My parents own a restaurant,” Yuuri admitted between bites, and Yura’s eyes widened a bit, before he smiled. 

“Aaah, the prince moving up in the world, good job idiot,” Yura said as he turned to Victor, and Victor laughed as he shook his head, clearly not minding being called names by the other alpha. 

“This is so good,” Yuuri said and Yura looked endlessly pleased, before he scolded his expression back to something neutral, shrugging. 

“I know,” he said, continuing to clean.

“This is Yuuri,” Victor introduced, and the other alpha’s eyes widened for a moment, before he let out a chuckle. 

“Good name, take care of it okay? Can’t have someone not cool share my name,” he said, and Yuuri swallowed the bite in his mouth, looking up at Yura with wide eyes.

“Oh, are you Yuuri too?” he asked, and Yura nodded as he continued to clean the space before them.

“Yeah, you can call me Yura,” he said with a shrug, and Yuuri nodded in agreement, Victor gasping by his side. 

“It took me months before I was allowed to call you Yura!” he complained, and Yuuri turned to Victor with wide eyes, before turning back to Yura again.

“So, I like him better than you,” he said, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, Yura doing the same as Victor let out an offended  _ Hey!  _ which just made the other alpha laugh louder. Victor turned back to Yuuri then, and his expression softened. 

“I don’t blame you though,” he said softly, and Yuuri’s heart did a flip in his chest. He looked into Victor’s beautiful eyes, just about to say something along the lines of Victor being far too charming, when gagging noises disturbed them. Yuuri looked back at Yura with wide eyes, the alpha looking at them with an unamused expression. 

“Don’t tarnish my food with shit like that, eat it,” he commanded, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh again, doing as told. 

They stayed at the restaurant until late, Yura continued to cook them things and bring them treats as they talked. It was a very easy and relaxed atmosphere and Yuuri very much enjoyed it. Yura was full of tales of Victor, the two of them having met while skating together, when Victor was younger and skated in public rinks. Yura had a lot of Victor stories, and Yuuri soaked them all up. Victor didn’t seem to mind. He was relaxed here, and Yuuri found that despite the wonderful ballet performance and the delicious food, it was this he had enjoyed best with the date, seeing Victor's life outside of the palace, with people he had chosen to be his friends, and now shared with Yuuri. 

They left yawning, sitting close together in the car, but not touching more than their hands, fingers still laced together. Conversation lulled, Yuuri becoming too tired to keep it up. Victor didn’t seem to mind, and they shared comfortable silence the last bit home, as well as when they made their way to Yuuri’s room. He didn’t really want to part, but he was far too tired to suggest them doing something more. Most of all he wanted to invite Victor into his nest, but he didn’t dare to.

“I had a wonderful time,” he said, and Victor smiled, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “Thank you so much for this. I- it was perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Victor said, and Yuuri chuckled as he shook his head. He really was too charming. “I’m so glad you had a good time. I did too.”

“I’m happy about that too. I like spending time with you,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor smiled, his scent so happy. Yuuri wanted to wrap himself in it. “Hopefully it won’t be too long until we can spend some time together again.” 

“I hope so,” Yuuri said, trying to push down the thoughts about the others.  _ Hold on to the happy feeling _ , he told himself.  _ Cherish the time you have with him _ . “I look forward to it.” 

“I am too.” Victor looked at him then, and took a deep breath. “Can I hug you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said, and then took a step closer, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders to pull him close. Victor’s arms wound around his waist. Yuuri felt so right here in his arms, and he almost melted into the embrace. Victor’s scent was all around him, and Yuuri took deep breaths of it, pressing his nose into his neck for a moment just to indulge.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri held him a little tighter, before pulling back. 

“Good night Vitya,” he said, and Victor let his hands slide off his waist as he nodded. 

“Good night, Yuuri.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: someone comes knocking on Yuuri's door twice, one time it's good, the other...   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri was scrolling through his phone aimlessly, lying in his comfortable nest in the palace bed. He was trying to wake up enough to get out of bed and get ready for breakfast, smiling dorkily from the memories from the night before. A part of him wished he had managed to gather the courage to invite Victor into his room. Would the prince have agreed if he did? Would he have invited Yuuri up into his room instead? 

Yuuri wondered what Victor’s rooms looked like. The alpha had spoken about how he had almost like his own apartment, so he could be alone if he wanted to, and Yuuri longed to see it. He had been privileged to see so much of Victor last night, and still he wanted more. 

He was just about to open the messaging app and write Phichit, excitement bubbling in his chest getting hard to hold inside. He needed to share this with someone, gush about the crush that kept growing, when a sharp knock rang through the room. Yuuri turned with a frown, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he tried to push himself into full wakefulness. Had he really heard a knock? Or had he imagined it?

Another sharp knock sounded, and Yuuri scrambled out of bed and hurried to the door, happy that he was in pyjamas and didn’t have to scramble for clothes as well. Had he overslept? No, his alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. He had woken up early, still jittery from the date last night, so he was sure he hadn’t, but then… who would be knocking at his door this early?

He reached the door and opened it carefully, blinking in disbelief as he came face to face with the prince. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor smiled charmingly, dressed in jeans and a sweater, looking soft as opposed to how he usually looked so sharp in suits and button-ups. Victor fidgeted, as if restless, and Yuuri frowned. “Is something wrong?” 

“No I-,” Victor said, and then frowned, biting into his lip as he looked down at Yuuri’s clothes, eyes growing wide. He snapped his gaze up to meet Yuuri’s, a blush spilling over his cheeks. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Yuuri hurried to say, giggling slightly. “I was just about to get up.” 

“Oh,” Victor said, and then fidgeted again. He looked Yuuri straight in the eye, and then smiled. “Want to play hooky with me today?”

“What?” Yuuri asked, and another giggle left his lips. He looked into Victor’s eyes, but the prince only smiled, even if he still fidgeted in place. 

“I had fun last night and I- I wanted to spend today with you too,” he said. “I don’t have anything except work until six tonight.” 

“And you want to spend that time with me?” Yuuri asked for clarification, and Victor’s gaze turned soft. 

“I want to spend it with you,” he confirmed, and Yuuri’s stomach erupted with butterflies. “How do you feel about that?”

“Okay,” Yuuri said, without any hesitation. “Just, come inside and I’ll get ready.”

Victor let out an excited squeal, and Yuuri laughed again, closing the door behind the prince as they stepped into the room. “What are we doing?” 

“I don’t know, have any ideas?” Victor asked with a wiggle of eyebrows, and Yuuri stopped to think for a moment, trying to find anything they could do. Victor had planned the other dates, and now it was Yuuri’s chance. “Somewhere secluded, preferably.” 

The memory of a photo job Yuuri had done a year ago passed his mind, just outside of the capital, and Yuuri could probably find it again. It was definitely secluded. “Yeah, I know somewhere, if we can take a car?” Yuuri asked, and Victor grinned widely as he nodded. “I’ll just… get ready then and we’ll go.” 

He hurriedly grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom, making himself presentable as his heart pounded. He tried as hard as he could not to think too much about how he was about to run away with the prince, in a way that was probably not fully allowed. He deemed himself presentable soon enough, and then smiled at Victor as he stepped out, the alpha offering his hand immediately. 

“Ready?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, before taking one more look around the room, spotting his equipment resting on a table. Nerves filled his stomach, as well as excitement, and he squeezed Victor's hand while stepping a little closer.   
“Can I bring a camera?” he asked, and Victor’s brows rose slightly, and then he smiled. 

“Please do,” he agreed, and Yuuri closed the distance between them to kiss his cheek quickly, before stepping away to grab the camera and his phone, before coming to grab Victor's hand again. The alpha was blushing, but neither of them said anything about it, and then they headed out. 

Victor guided them swiftly to the garage without meeting so much as a guard until they reached the garage, and the guard there looked surprised but overjoyed about them leaving, easily handing over keys and opening the doors to drive out. Victor looked so carefree behind the wheel, and Yuuri raised his camera for the first time in Victor’s presence since they had actually met, and snapped off a photo. 

Victor smiled, easy and sweet, sunglasses on his nose, his hair falling over his face. It was only his profile showing, but Yuuri didn’t mind. He wanted to capture this moment, to keep it locked in his heart always, no matter if his time with Victor might run out. 

They stopped in a drive-by and bought breakfast, both of them giggling hysterically as they drove away from the awestruck expressions on the teenager in the hand out booth. Yuuri found the location up on the mountain on his phone, and as Victor followed Yuuri’s instructions on where to drive they spoke of everything and nothing. It felt almost like they were anyone, not His Royal Highness Crown Prince Victor Nikiforov and Royal Consort Seventeen Yuuri Katsuki, but just Vitya and Yuuri, and Yuuri felt very safe with that. This was the man he had written for years, who he had opened up and shared with. This felt right. 

Victor stopped the car in a tiny gravel parking lot where they ate the greasy breakfast, and then stepped out. The alpha’s gaze was curious as Yuuri reached for his hand, letting it swing between them as Yuuri led him towards a gravel road. 

“So, how do you know of this secret place out in the forest Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed, stopping just for a moment to take a photo of the sloping hills and wheat fields below them. When he turned back, Victor was grinning widely. 

“What?” Yuuri asked, taking Victor's offered hand as they started walking again. 

“You’re very hot when you do that,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s stomach flipped, his face flushing red. He did the only thing he could to, bring his camera up, half to hide his face, half to take a photo of Victor, who giggled and shook his head. 

“I had a photo job here last spring. I don’t think it will be quite the same now, but it should still be pretty, and it’s definitely secluded.”

“I remember that!” Victor said with a nod. “You wrote about coming and asked about where to eat and things like that.”

“I did, I needed good opinions,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed, following Yuuri easily as Yuuri guided them off the road into a small forest path. Greenery surrounded them, and it smelled like moss and earth, and Yuuri felt just right here, with Victor by his side. They walked up and up, and then Yuuri walked them around to a stone staircase, made by red shale stones pushed into a slope. 

“Where are we going?” Victor said, pouting slightly as they had to separate to walk down the narrow steps. “It’s so beautiful Yuuri, I didn’t know this even existed so close to where I live.”

“I think it’s a well-kept secret, even if no one really means to keep it,” Yuuri said in explanation, stopping to look at Victor as they came down to their goal. 

“Oh wow,” Victor said with wide eyes, reaching for Yuuri’s hand once more. “I love it.”

Before them was a stone wall, shafer stones rounded, water cascading down it. In the spring when Yuuri was here last there had been water rushing down it, but now it was much less, still dribbling down but without force. It hit the flat stone floor below, and then flowed down one side, creating like a small waterfall room. It had been perfect to shoot, the models being able to stand on the stone floor securely, but with the water still rushing down them. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” Yuuri said with a grin, and Victor nodded, wide eyed. He turned to Yuuri too, and looked into his eyes too, squeezing his hand. They stood like that for a long moment, simply looking at each other, the flowing water as their only company. 

Yuuri thought of so many things, like how Victor’s eyes looked a little green below the tick greenery that surrounded them, how he had freckles covering the bridge of his nose, how Yuuri wondered how it would feel to kiss him. 

“You want to walk closer?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded slowly, and hand in hand they walked across the scattered stones to get to the side of the waterfall and peer in. Yuuri reached down with his hand, the mountain water cold against his skin. “The models all but froze to death standing in it, but it’s a little better now that it’s not melted snow coming down.”

“Was it more water then?” Victor asked, and Yuuri confirmed, describing how they had taken the photos and how they had brought warmers and blankets to warm the models up after standing in the cold water for so long. Victor was attentive, and Yuuri always felt so seen by him, like he couldn’t look away from Yuuri. Was he always like this? Did everyone feel like this around Victor? Surely they did.

“Do you think I would be a good model, Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri blushed and nodded. Victor was insanely pretty, almost ethereally so. He always looked amazing in photos too. 

“I think you would look like a forest nymph standing in the waterfall,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor grinned widely, squeezing Yuuri’s hand before pulling it out for his grip. Yuuri looked at him in surprise, and Victor smirked, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, and Victor winked, throwing his shirt to Yuuri who caught it with fumbling hands. The scent of Victor exploded against him, and Yuuri took a deep breath of it, his knees feeling weak as he watched Victor kick off shoes and pull off socks, before climbing up into the waterfall. 

“You want to take my picture, Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s heart raced as his mouth went dry. 

“Yeah I do,” Yuuri agreed, hands trembling as he found a tree to hang Victor’s shirt in to make sure it didn’t get wet, before kicking off his own shoes and socks, and stepping closer. Victor was standing in the middle of the water flow beside the waterfall, and Yuuri raised his camera, his hands steadying, and took the first photo. 

Victor moved, and Yuuri snapped photo after photo of him, his heartbeat picking up as he did. A need Yuuri had never felt before started bubbling in his chest as Victor rested back against the stone wall, water cascading down his body. Yuuri had always felt safe behind the camera, being able to capture what he saw in his way. Now, he wanted to put it down, remove the wall between them. He wanted to know how Victor’s skin would feel under his hands, how it would feel to be pressed against him, pushing him against the stone wall. 

He hadn’t even noticed that he had put the camera down until Victor spoke. 

“Yuuri?” he called, and Yuuri’s heart hammered as he pulled the camera from his neck and placed it on a safe surface along with his glasses, and then climbed up into the narrow space as well. Victor watched him with wide eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes that were so hard to look away from fixated on Yuuri. The water started splashing onto Yuuri as he stepped closer, and he would be soaked through soon, but he didn’t care.   
“Yuuri,” Victor said again, quieter now, his eyes flickering over Yuuri’s face. Yuuri’s heart raced, and he reached forward slowly, fearing Victor would pull away. 

He didn’t. 

Yuuri’s hand cupped his cheek, the skin smooth but cold under his hand. Victor’s eyes fluttered closed under Yuuri’s touch, and his hands came to wrap around Yuuri’s waist. It felt like it was all happening so slowly, and yet so fast at the same time, as if Yuuri couldn’t fully grasp what was happening. He reached up to cup Victor's neck next and Victor's eyes opened and he looked right at Yuuri, making his heart all but stop. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, having a hard time finding words. Victor’s hands tightened around his waist, and Yuuri followed the small tug of his hands, letting it guide him and give him courage as he closed the distance between them. 

Victor’s lips were smooth under his, and just right, in the way they pressed against Yuuri’s, matching his urgency. Yuuri gripped him tighter, letting his hands move to the back of his neck to be able to push into the kiss deeper. Victor gasped against his lips and pulled him closer into his chest.

The water cascaded down their bodies, cool and ruthless. Yuuri shivered, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was cold or because of how Victor was gripping him, pulling him flush against his body. Yuuri had never had a kiss feel so right before, so consuming, so mind spinning. 

His hands wandered down Victor’s neck to press into his scent glands, making the alpha moan into Yuuri’s mouth. For a moment Yuuri wished he didn’t have his cuffs so he could scent him, but that would be too much. Scenting was so intimate, but Yuuri wanted it with Victor. 

He moved his hands down instead, letting his fingers caress over Victor’s prickled skin, pressing his palm over Victor’s racing heart. The water hid their scents, and Yuuri was almost thankful it did, because he wasn’t sure he would have been able to handle Victor’s scent along with everything else right now. It felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest from how good this felt, how right this was. 

Victor shivered, and Yuuri pulled back, his eyes wide as they met Victor’s. Yuuri shivered too, and it was only then he realised how thoroughly cold he was. Victor leaned forward to press his lips Yuuri’s again, short and sweet, before he cupped Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Let's get out of the water, okay?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, stepping away carefully. They climbed down to the stony ground, and Yuuri started shivering in earnest then, the coldness from the water seeping into his skin in the shadows. 

“Oh darling,” Victor said with a chuckle, his hands trembling too as they cupped Yuuri’s cheek, pulling him into his chest. “I think I have some extra clothes in the car.”

“S-sounds g-good,” Yuuri said with rattling teeth, but still smiled, pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. “Was that okay?”

“It was very okay,” Victor said, kissing Yuuri again, once, twice. “Please don’t stop doing it.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, and then kissed him again, longer this time, opening his mouth just a little to slot their mouths together better. His heart pounded hard against his ribcage, and he wanted to continue doing this, to hide here, but he didn’t want them to get colds, so he pulled back. “Let’s head back to the car then.” 

They walked hand in hand in silence, dripping wet as they started, a little dryer once they reached the car. They were both happy that it was such a warm day and that the sun warmed them once they got back to the road. The conversation was light once they started, and they kept stealing glances at each other, Yuuri’s heart fluttering every time their eyes met. 

“I always keep some extra shirts and pants in the car for if something happens, like if I spill something, and I have to change. Here we are,” Victor said, pulling a case out from the trunk. “Do you want my sweater maybe?” Victor flushed as he said it, holding out the soft looking sweater he had been wearing earlier. “I think it might fit you better than a button-up.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, taking the dry sweater, making sure to keep it from his own wet clothes. “I’ll just-” he gestured to the side of the car, and Victor nodded, Yuuri stepping to the side to get some privacy before pulling his own shirt off, and shrugging off his pants. He tried to shake as much water from his hair, and then pulled Victor’s sweater on, taking a deep breath of the scent clinging to it. The sweater was warm and a bit too big, and it felt wonderful against Yuuri’s skin, covering him down to just where his boxers started on his thighs. 

He stepped around to the back again, seeing Victor in a light blue button up and dark blue chinos. He looked incredibly handsome, even with his hair still damp, pushed back from his face. “Thank you,” Yuuri said, and dared to step closer, pressing a kiss to Victor’s cheek. The alpha smiled, and then kissed him on his lips, long and lingering. 

“No thank you, Yuuri,” he said softly. “This morning has been amazing.”

“I’m glad you came to whisk me away,” Yuuri said, leaning into Victor a little more. Victor cupped his cheek, and then kissed him again, deeper. Yuuri followed so easily, it was like Victor’s lips were addictive. 

“Anytime,” Victor whispered once they pulled away, and Yuuri blinked, trying to remember what they were talking about. Victor caressed over his cheek tenderly, and Yuuri let his eyes flutter closed, just for a moment. He had this now, for this moment, and he would cherish it as best he could. “You want to head back, or do you have any more hidden spots?”

“I don’t,” Yuuri laughed, opening his eyes slowly. “But I don’t want to go back yet. Do we have to?” 

“No, we still have time,” Victor mused, continuing to stroke his thumb over Yuuri’s cheekbone. “I don’t want to go back just yet either.”

They ended up driving up to a lookout spot, staying in the car, windows down as they spoke. It was easy to be with Victor like this, talking about everything and nothing while their clothes dried in the sun, Yuuri pulling his pants on once they were dry enough. 

Yuuri assumed he felt so relaxed around Victor because they already knew each other, only they had time to expand on their conversations now. Victor continued to be sweet, kind, and goofy. It was clear that he had lived a very sheltered life, but to Yuuri it became more and more evident that it had been a very lonely one too. 

“I don’t have any siblings, and my mothers often have full days, as do I. It’s hard to find friends or confidants, and I always have to be mindful that those in the palace work for me, and that I can’t let them get too close,” he said, and Yuuri’s heart ached to hear Victor speak of his life like this. “Don’t get me wrong, I know how privileged I am, and how much responsibility I carry. It’s just hard sometimes.”

“I don’t think anyone can fully grasp what that must be like,” Yuuri said, their fingers tangled together. “I hope this time with the consorts will help you find someone to be close to, someone you can be yourself with.”

Yuuri’s gut twisted by the thought of the other omegas, but he still meant each word. He wanted Victor to find someone to be happy with, to share his life with. He was far too lovely not to. 

“I hope so too,” Victor said, smiling before he leaned forward to kiss Yuuri again. They had been doing that a lot today, as if there were magnets in their lips and hands, drawing them together, wanting to constantly be close. Yuuri enjoyed it more than he let himself acknowledge. 

Victor pulled back with a grin, one that fell as he looked over at the dashboard, exchanged for a sigh. Yuuri’s stomach dropped, and Victor looked back at him with an apologizing look. 

“I have to be back soon,” he admitted, squeezing Yuuri’s hands again. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, glancing at the clock. Had they been away all day already? He hadn’t noticed. “We better go then.”

Victor looked at him for a long moment, and Yuuri wondered what was racing through his mind, but said nothing. Eventually Victor turned away from him, and Yuuri’s heart suddenly ached at the expressionless expression on his face. 

“Okay,” Victor agreed and reached out for the key in the ignition, starting the car. Gone was the easy smile, the content scent, the light and happy. It was as if Yuuri could see Victor closing up, becoming Crown Prince Victor again, or was he merely shutting Yuuri out? Had Yuuri done something wrong? His mind raced over the words he had spoken, but couldn’t find anything to grasp onto. 

He kept looking at Victor, who kept looking at the road. Yuuri felt the lack of attention like a missing limb. Had he grown so accustomed to it? So addicted? It pained him not to have it, uneasiness growing in his chest. 

They barely spoke on the majority of the trip back, Victor starting to speak only once they reached the city, pointing out different landmarks and what he had done there. Yuuri relaxed slightly as Victor became more chipper, but there was still a wall between them, one that hadn’t been there when they were up on the mountain. 

No one seemed to have noticed that they had been gone, something Victor told him as they drove into the garage. 

“I rarely do this, but I know how to get away with it if I have to,” he said with a wink, and even if Yuuri’s anxiety was still rampaging, his stomach flipped. Victor parked the car in the same spot they had retrieved it, and then sat with his hand on the steering wheel for a long moment. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, and something seemed to unfurl in Victor then, and he turned towards Yuuri hastily, stopping once he had his hand cupped around Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri gasped in surprise, but leaned into the touch as soon as it wore off. 

“I don’t want to go inside,” Victor said with a sigh, and tipped his head forward, forehead resting against Yuuri’s. Yuuri nodded slowly, looking at Victor’s face, his eyes shut, the long silver lashes fanning over his cheekbones. 

“I don’t want to either,” Yuuri admitted, purposefully excluding the;  _ not when you look like this, not when we’re like this, not when I feel like I had you in my grasp and now you’re slipping through my fingers. _ “I had a really great day today.”

“I did too,” Victor agreed, straightening slightly to look into Yuuri’s eyes. “I- Yuuri can I kiss you?”

“You can,” Yuuri agreed with a smile, a spark of joy rising in his chest from the hope that not all seemed to be lost. “You can always kiss me.” 

“Yuuri,” Victor said in a whisper, and then pressed his lips urgently to Yuuri’s, gripping him almost desperately. Yuuri answered in kind, wanting to give Victor everything. He clung to the alpha, hands tangled in the hairs in the nape of his neck. His heart raced, and he didn’t want to let go. 

Victor pulled back first, and Yuuri fought the impulse to crawl over the console into his lap. Instead he forced his expression into a smile, pecking Victor’s lips one last time, before he too pulled back. 

“Time to face reality?” he asked, and Victor let out a low chuckle, before nodding, opening the door on his side. Yuuri swallowed thickly, and then stepped out too. Victor didn’t reach for his hand, and Yuuri stopped himself mid-movement to do it as well. He didn’t want to overstep after all. 

“I have to head up and get ready quickly,” Victor said as they reached the stairs, and Yuuri slowed too, nodding in understanding. “I have a date with Isabella in just a few minutes.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, and suddenly a burning and ugly feeling crawled up his throat. He clenched his jaw tight, and took another step away, towards his own room. “Have a- a good date then.”

“Yuuri-” Victor said, but Yuuri couldn’t stand to hear any of it. He knew this was how it had to be, how this worked. He had known when he was sixteen and signed the papers that he belonged to the prince, but the prince didn’t belong to him. He just had not understood how much it could hurt. 

“Good night Victor,” he said hurriedly, and then turned, not letting Victor continue. He didn’t want to hear him explain to Yuuri that he was just one out of five, or twenty five. Everything today had felt genuine, so true. Did they all feel like that? 

Yuuri pushed his feelings down as deep as he could, eyes turned to the floor as he walked with hurried steps in the hallways. He wasn’t sure if he met anyone, and he didn’t really care, even if he was probably reeking of unhappy omega. He pushed on, only stopping once he was in his own room, the door falling shut behind him.

The dam broke. 

Tears swam over in his eyes, and Yuuri gasped as they started rushing down his cheeks, gasping as he fought for air. He leaned back against the door, his knees going weak as sadness and jealousy and embarrassment flooded his system. He sank down slowly, landing heavily on the floor. He put the camera down carefully, pushing it away on the floor as he brought his hands to his eyes, pushing his glasses up as he wept and wept. 

This was so stupid. So incredibly stupid. Yuuri was stupid. Who did Yuuri think he was to monopolize the prince’s time? He had gotten so much already, more letters, more time, how could he be so greedy? Yet he was. He wanted more, so much more. He wanted endless days and nights and mornings and weeks and years and-.

Yuuri sucked in a breath as the realisation washed over him like a wave. 

He was in love with Victor. 

This was not a crush anymore. This ran miles deeper than mere infatuation. Yuuri had a burning need for Victor, bone deep, heart wrenching need to be his and for Victor to belong to Yuuri in return. All the pressure of the palace melted away from the want in Yuuri’s chest to  _ keep _ Victor. 

The realisation hurt. 

And he was still in Victor’s god damn sweater, smelling so perfectly of the alpha that Yuuri wanted to pull it off just to get the scent away from him, but clung to it for comfort instead. 

Yuuri would never have him. He could never be Yuuri’s. Victor was the sun, bright and breathtaking. He was clever and charming, and could keep an entire room's attention if he wanted. What did Yuuri have to offer him, besides some sort of jealousy tantrum, in a game he had signed up for to gain benefits in education and status? Victor deserved better, so much better than Yuuri could ever give him. 

Yuuri gasped for breath, air becoming harder and harder to get into his lungs. His lips started to tingle, his fingertips as well. Losing feeling, Yuuri knew. It wasn’t as if he hadn't been here before. Soon his vision would start going black around the edges, and then he would pass out, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. 

A soft whine came from the other side of the door, and Yuuri startled, the sound so familiar that he almost thought he was hallucinating. He sucked in another breath, and then another whine came, this one accompanied by nails scraping against the door. Yuuri sucked in another breath, bringing back some sensation to his body, and managed to turn. 

He fumbled with the door handle for a moment, but managed to pull it open just a little, a brown snoot with a black nose peeking through. Soon, the large poodle pressed inside, and Yuuri knew her immediately, staying completely still as she walked over to him, licking his face. 

The door fell close again, and Makkachin curled up against him, so close. Yuuri grabbed her tight, and she sat so still as he wept into her fur. She whined again, and Yuuri let out a wet chuckle, starting to card his fingers through her fur. 

“I’m so sorry Makka,” he said, and Makka boofed, head butting her forehead to his chest. Yuuri let out another laugh, the feeling of her fur under his fingers grounding him. “How did you find me, hm?”

Makka said nothing, only licking his face again. Yuuri continued to pet her until his breathing evened out, and he felt like he started to become a person again. He felt numb and drained, but he barely felt sad right now, just exhausted. 

He managed to get up enough to go to the bathroom, Makka trailing after. It made Yuuri miss Vicchan, and he therefore told her everything about his own dog, Makka listening intently as he did. 

He managed to pull himself together enough to text Lilia and say he wasn’t feeling well, and food was delivered to his door instead. He ate it in silence with Makka by his side, and then walked out into the gardens, deciding she deserved a walk. It felt good to fall into the routine of taking care of a dog, and he played fetch with her, smiling softly each and every time she rushed after the stick. Yuuri would probably be home with his own dog soon. 

“I’m glad to see the two of you here,” a female voice called, and Yuuri jumped, heart skipping a beat as Victor’s mother stepped up next to him. Tiana was dressed casually, and she looked at Makka rather than Yuuri, smiling softly. “We’ve missed you at dinner Yuuri, I haven’t seen you for two nights now.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, looking away from her as Makka came back. He took the stick and threw it again, smiling as she raced after it. 

“They told us you were unwell, are you feeling better now?” she asked, and Yuuri’s stomach twisted to knots. He nodded slowly, not daring to look at her in case she would be able to catch his lie. “I’m glad, then,” she answered, but Yuuri was pretty sure he hadn’t convinced her. 

They stood beside each other for a moment, and Yuuri grabbed the stick from Makka, throwing it again before Tiana spoke once more. 

“You know, I was a consort too. I know how hard it can be. You can tell Victor about it,” she said, and Yuuri’s eyes snapped to her. She looked at him with a tender look, and Yuuri had no idea what to say. He was sure she meant well, but he could absolutely not tell Victor about all his weaknesses and his possessiveness and jealousy. Yuuri didn’t want him to see the bad sides of him, not when Victor deserved so much brightness in his life. 

Tiana looked at him for a long moment, and then spoke again. 

“My son doesn’t trust just anyone with Makka you know?” she said, with a far too knowing look in her eyes, and Yuuri frowned, the memory of Makkachin by his door racing through his mind. Had Victor been there too? Had he heard Yuuri sobbing through the door?

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, his chest tight. Tiana smiled softly, bumping his hip with her own. 

“I mean, I know he told the dog sitter to leave her with you, if you wanted her. She often gets away from the poor girl anyway, but she seems just as content with you as with Victor,” Tiana clarified with a smile. “Perhaps she knows your scent from somewhere.” Her eyes fell pointedly from Yuuri’s face to his sweater, Victor’s sweater, before looking knowingly back up at Yuuri. 

“Oh! I- We- I don’t-” Yuuri sputtered, and Tiana simply grinned, shaking her head to make him stop. 

“I didn’t mean to insinuate anything, and I don’t care. I was a consort too,” she reminded him again, this time with a wink. “Whatever you both want, you both feel is right, is right. Go with your heart Yuuri, don’t let this whole charade get too much in your head.”

Yuuri let out a shaky breath. Closing his eyes. What did his heart say? If he pushed away the doubts, the fear, the guilt, hadn’t he realised something about his heart tonight too?

He was in love with Victor, and he had said to Phichit that he could fight for Victor if he got the opportunity. He still wanted to, maybe even more so now. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, fear still lingering in his thoughts, but with his mind refocused. Makka came back and Yuuri threw the stick again, but she stayed by his side this time. He let his fingers tangle in her fur. 

“We will support Victor in whatever choice he makes, but Yuuri please know that both me and Sasha would be very happy to have you join the family. I truly mean that,” Tiana said, and Yuuri looked up at her with wide eyes, warmth flooding his chest. She smiled, sweet and motherly. 

“That means a lot to me,” Yuuri admitted, and she nodded, whistling to gain Makka’s attention. 

“I will leave you to ponder,” she said. “I will return Makka to Victor’s room, I’m sure he’ll be home soon.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, picking his phone from his pocket, frowning at the time. “It’s only nine?”

“Oh, he hasn’t been home later than that any night, except last night of course,” she said, and then she winked, before leaving him with a smile. 

* * *

  
  


Victor was going out on two dates the next day with Kanako and Yuto respectively, but as Yuuri met him during breakfast he felt a little better. Victor smiled softly, and Yuuri had to fight not to reach out and cup his cheek, to call him Vitya, to kiss him. 

Isabella was there too, and Yuuri had to push down the sourness he felt in his gut from seeing her, despite the conversation with Victor’s mother the day before. It wasn’t that he had anything against Isabella really, she was sweet and kind. He was just greedy for Victor’s time. He had just finished eating when Isabella stood, clearing her throat. 

“Sorry to disturb you all,” she said with a smile. “I just wanted to say goodbye, since I’m going to go back home this morning.”

Surprised exclamations came from all around the table, and all Yuuri could do was stare, his gaze flickering between Isabella and Victor, who looked calmly at her, a knowing smile on his face. 

“Yes, me and Victor have come to an agreement that I should. I have someone at home, and coming here really made me realise how much I love him. Victor was very sure about how he felt about me too in terms of us just being friends, so it was a mutual decision,” she confirmed, and Victor nodded. 

“Yes I do not want to stand in the way for Isabella, and I wish her all the happiness,” he said, and Yuuri wasn’t sure how to feel about it all. Was Victor coming closer to making a decision? Was he going to send them home one by one now? He hugged Isabella goodbye in a daze, and then went on with his day by going skating, took more photos of the palace, calling his family, and ate dinner with Victor’s mothers, Kanako, and Anya in the evening - Victor still on his date with Yuto. 

The prince knocked on Yuuri’s door at eight thirty, looking far too handsome to be fair, and Yuuri’s heart ached, because he had missed him so much. He felt slightly disconnected from Victor when they spent so much time apart, and he didn’t like it. 

“Hi,” Victor said softly, licking his lips as a pretty blush spread over the bridge of his nose. “Sorry if I’m bothering you, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come bicycling with me tomorrow?”

“Bicycling?” Yuuri said with a laugh, a knot in his chest unfurling. “You’re full of surprises aren't you?”

“I try,” Victor said with a wide grin. “Would you join me? We won’t be alone this time, but the guards will keep a good distance.”

“I’ll join you to do almost anything,” Yuuri admitted with a racing heart, and the blush over Victor’s nose deepened, making Yuuri bold. “At what time do you want me?”

“I- uhm- We should leave at ehm- nine,” he said and Yuuri giggled, making Victor shake his head, scowling playfully at him. 

“Sounds perfect,” Yuuri agreed. He took a step closer, and then up on his toes, just to press a kiss to Victor’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow Vitya,” he said, and then pulled back. Victor nodded, looking slightly dazed, and Yuuri let the door fall shut between them, letting out a stuttering breath. 

* * *

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as Victor guided him by the hand to the gravel path next to the canal they were going to be bicycling along to the… Yuuri wasn’t even sure it could be called a bike. 

“Vitya,” he started, catching the alpha’s eye. “What- what is this and why are you guiding me to it?”

“It’s a tandem bike, only better!” Victor cheered, and Yuuri looked down at the two bikes that were welded together next to each other, creating a side-by-side double bike. 

“How is it better?” Yuuri asked with a laugh, and Victor grinned proudly. 

“Get on and I’ll show you,” he said, strapping the bag he had brought with him to the carrier. Yuuri frowned, but did as told, straddling the right bike, watching as Victor came to straddle the left one. Victor held out his hand between them, and Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as his heart overflowed with warmth. He looked down at the offered hand, feeling his face heat up, and then took it. 

“You’re ridiculous, and a sap,” Yuuri said with a giggle, and Victor smiled even prouder at that. 

“Isn’t it a good idea though, Yuuri?” Victor asked, as they started pedaling, and Yuuri shook his head fondly, squeezing his hand. It was nice, even if it was incredibly dorky.

“Yes, it’s very nice,” he agreed. “You’re so cute.”

“You’re cute,” Victor shot back, and Yuuri giggled, both of them starting to pedal in earnest. The canal was beautiful as they biked along the side of it, and even if Yuuri knew there were guards bicycling a bit in front of them and behind them, Yuuri didn’t think too much about them. He and Victor shared easy conversation, and that wall that Yuuri felt go up between two days ago seemed to slowly be tumbling down. 

The scenery was beautiful, and it was fun, and only once their legs grew tired they stopped, parking the large bike - if one could call it that - and walked out on a bridge to sit down. Victor unpacked the contents of the bag he had brought, an array of sweets, fruits and sandwiches, as well as tea and lemonade to share. They settled in close, Yuuri leaning into Victor's side. 

“I need to tell you something,” Victor said once they had managed to eat about half of the brought food, and Yuuri looked up at him as his heart started to pound against his ribs. Victor fidgeted, but still held onto Yuuri, keeping him close. “I- I want to apologise for what happened the other day, I feel like I pushed you away, and I didn’t mean to. I just- I had such a good time and I didn’t want to go back, and I felt like I had to try to pull myself together. I don’t want you to ever feel like that. I noticed that you were hurt by it, and I didn’t know how to fix it. I’m not used to dealing with people's emotions and in that way, especially people I care about, and I feel like I failed you. I’m sorry.” 

Yuuri’s heart both warmed and ached by the declaration, and he cupped Victor’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. God, this man was everything. Yuuri had to try, no matter how horrible it might turn out. Victor had been brave to open up, Yuuri would too. Victor had said he cared for him, and he deserved the truth. 

“I- I have anxiety,” Yuuri started, unsure how to express himself. He had never had this conversation before. Everyone who knew about Yuuri’s anxiety had found out about it mid-anxiety attack. “It- My mind locks up, and it spirals, and I think the worst of myself and how others see me. It makes it hard for me to see things clearly, especially about things I have an emotional connection to.”

He looked down into his lap and let out a deep sigh, not daring to look at Victor as he continued. “I’m sorry if you feel like I’ve deceived you, and if you want me to leave I understand. I didn’t mean to trick you.”   
“Yuuri,” Victor said softly, and then one of his hands came under his jaw, lifting it slowly. Yuuri followed, and then met Victor's gaze, which was only filled with warmth, his scent filled with adoration. It felt like a punch in the gut. “I like you as you are. I would never want you to leave because of something like that. I don’t- you haven’t deceived me in any way. I feel so honored for you to tell me.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed as he felt his eyes start to burn with unshed tears. 

“Can I kiss you, Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, sinking into the kiss as Victor’s lips met his own. 

They stayed out for a few more hours, and then they had to head back, both of them giggling as their hands swung between them. Every now and then Victor stood on his bike, leaning over to kiss Yuuri’s cheek or lips, and Yuuri laughed and rolled his eyes, so incredibly happy. He was sure the guards found them extremely silly, but Yuuri didn’t care. He felt so much joy here, and he felt so safe with Victor, even more so after their conversation today. It was as if something had settled in his chest, a worry he had been holding onto unfurling. He wasn’t sure how long it would stay that way, but he was going to hold on to it as long as he could. 

* * *

  
  


It was late that same day when someone knocked with urgency on Yuuri’s door, and Yuuri carefully put down his laptop in the nest, pushing himself from bed. He and Victor had come back mid-afternoon, and then Victor had left to go on a date with Anya. Yuuri had felt jealous, but pushed it down, and shared a good dinner with Tiana, Kanako and Yuto, before heading to bed. 

He knew even before he opened the door who it was, the scent of distressed alpha filling his nose as he walked closer, and he yanked the door open with wide eyes, meeting Victor’s equally wide ones.

“Vitya,” he said, and then Victor stepped inside with urgency, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri tilted his head up, and then Victor pushed in further, Yuuri taking a step back as Victor came fully into his room. It all happened too fast, and he was only dimly aware of the door falling closed behind Victor as their lips crashed together. Yuuri’s heart raced, and he kissed Victor back with that same urgency, his hands coming to cling to his sides. 

“Vitya,” he gasped again, because something was clearly wrong, and yet he didn’t want to stop. He wanted Victor, but he also wanted to know what was happening. 

“Please Yuuri,” Victor said, his eyes a storm. Yuuri’s heart pounded, and he kissed him again, deep and wet. It was Yuuri that moved them this time, backing them up towards the nest. Victor smelled like someone else's, and Yuuri hated it, wanted to wash it off him. He pushed a wave of pheromones out, scent wrapping around them. Victor moaned, gripping him even tighter. 

“Yes, Yuuri,” he panted, and Yuuri whined. The back of his legs hit the side of the bed, and he slowly sank down to sit, looking up at Victor with wide eyes. 

“Victor what’s wrong?” he asked, and Victor leaned down to kiss him, again, taking a deep breath to speak. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened for Victor to be so distressed?   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

“I love you.” 

Yuuri stared up at Victor with wide eyes, feeling as if the world had paused. Victor looked down at him where he sat on the bed, and Yuuri tried to wrap his mind around what Victor had just said. 

“What?” he asked, his voice nothing but a whisper. Still reached for Victor, as if the magnets in his hands were back, searching for its mate. He cupped his cheek, and Victor sighed in contentment, as if he too longed to feel Yuuri’s touch against his own. “What did you say?”

Victor leaned down, and Yuuri pulled him closer, until they were sharing breath. Victor looked right into his eyes, and Yuuri shivered under the intensity of his gaze. Victor’s scent surrounded them too now, possessive and thick, and Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his entire body filling with it. He bared his neck in submission, wanting to draw his alpha in. 

“I love you,” Victor said again. The repetition didn’t lead to the words making any more sense. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open again, grabbing Victor tighter. 

“What about the others?” Yuuri asked, mind slightly hazy. He couldn’t make sense of it. Victor’s words, the expression on his face, his scent matching it. It felt so right, so wonderfully perfect. Yuuri wanted the confession to be real, but he still couldn’t believe it. He had been so sure that Victor's time was something he borrowed, not something he could keep. 

Victor smiled softly, tilting Yuuri’s face up just a little more with a finger under the omega’s chin. 

“If you want me Yuuri, I’ll send them all away,” he said softly. Possessiveness and adoration rushed through Yuuri’s veins and he surged up with urgency, claiming Victor lips with his own. The need to be close, for Victor to be his, burned in his veins. He needed Victor, needed to feel him in his grasp. Yuuri wanted to fully know he was real, that this was happening. 

“I never thought,” Yuuri gasped against his lips, and Victor gripped him tighter, their bodies flushed against each other as Yuuri’s fingers tangled in Victor’s hair. Victor shook his head, pulling away from the kiss just far enough to look into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Yuuri,” he said, and then he licked his lips, pulling back even further. “I need-. Darling, can we sit?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, but still kissed him again, wet and deep, before pulling back fully. He let their fingers tangle together, and then he pulled Victor into his nest, closing his laptop and putting it on the nightstand. He turned back to Victor, whose cheeks were flushed as he looked around Yuuri’s nest, and Yuuri blushed too. 

Inviting someone into your nest was something intimate, and yet Yuuri hadn’t even thought about it. It had felt like the most natural thing to bring Victor with him into it, instead of sitting down in the sitting group in the corner of the room. 

“This is a lovely nest,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a stuttering breath, leaning forward to press his lips to Victor’s where they sat facing each other. 

“If you keep saying things like that I won’t be able to keep my hands off you,” Yuuri admitted, and a burst of scent left Victor, wrapping around them again. Yuuri’s nest would surely smell of the alpha now, and something proud and possessive filled Yuuri at the thought. The scent of the other omega was gone now, and Yuuri was beyond grateful for it. 

“If you keep saying things like that I’ll never get to explain,” Victor said against his mouth, and Yuuri nipped at his lower lip once, playfully, before pulling back. 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, sitting cross legged against Victor, their fingers tangled together. He took another breath to calm himself, and then asked the question on the tip of his tongue. “What made you come here tonight?”

Victor let out a sigh, and his scent soured as he frowned. Yuuri didn’t like it one bit, and he clenched his jaw to prepare himself. “Anya kissed me,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as jealousy rushed up his throat, lacing it tight. “I didn’t want to,” Victor hurried to add. “I don’t want to kiss anyone but you. All I could think about after sending her away was how I wanted to wash it away, how I didn’t want her lips to be the last ones that had touched mine and I know it’s so silly but-”

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, his heart suddenly full of warmth instead, even if he still felt anger deep in his gut towards the omega who thought she could take liberties with Victor like that. 

“I’d rather be alone than with anyone but you, but I don’t have a choice, Yuuri,” Victor said, eyes pleading. “I have to mate with someone, even if it doesn’t have to be now. I don’t want it to be someone that isn’t you, and all I want is for you to want me back.”

“Of course I want you,” Yuuri said, releasing Victor's hands to cup his cheek, shuffling closer as he did. “I want you so bad I can barely breathe. I never thought you would ever want  _ me _ .” 

“This was all for you,” Victor said softly, turning his face to press a kiss to Yuuri’s palm, and then his wrist, right beneath the cuff covered scent gland. Yuuri’s heart ached, but it was in the most wonderful way. Victor loved him. Victor wanted him. 

“What?” he asked in a whisper, and Victor smiled so wonderfully sweet that Yuuri had to move even closer. Victor smiled even wider as Yuuri crawled into his lap, his hands coming to land on Yuuri’s waist. 

“I’ve known for a while now that it was only you, but I wanted to give you some time first,” Victor said softly, licking his lips. “I don’t know if you noticed, but ever since I was like, twenty I started sending you more letters. All the ones with handwritten addresses were letters I sent without anyone knowing,” Victor admitted, making Yuuri’s heart warm in his chest. They had been doing this for so long, and Victor had been so feeling him out almost from the start. 

“I know there are another ten years before I have to find someone, but I’m being selfish, Yuuri. I tried to give you time to live your dreams with photography and to have a normal life, but I don’t want to be without you anymore.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri said in a whisper, his heart pounding too hard against his ribs. He could barely believe what he was hearing. He had never thought that Victor might love him back, that he was longing for him in return, and then for him to be so sweet as to think of Yuuri’s freedom… It was more than Yuuri ever imagined. 

“I’m afraid,” Victor said, and Yuuri frowned.

“Of what?” he asked, and Victor let out a breathy chuckle. Fear did spike in his scent, and Yuuri let out a gush of calming pheromones. Victor smiled, but it was still sad.

“Of you saying no. Of you going home to live your life without me and I’ll be here, having to mate with someone I don’t want,” he admitted, and Yuuri’s heart ached again. Yuuri had completely missed this, too confined with his own mind. He hadn’t looked beyond his own longing and worries to see Victor’s. 

“Vitya,” he said again, just as soft, just as tender. God he loved this alpha so much. 

“I’m sorry,” Victor said as he shook his head. “I don’t mean to pressure you Yuuri, really.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri said with conviction, and Victor’s eyes grew wide. Yuuri let out a soft laugh, and leaned down to slot their lips together. Victor gasped, but pressed close, gripping Yuuri tightly. Yuuri kissed him back, licking into his mouth. Victor tasted heavenly, and with each passing minute they kissed the fear disappeared from Victor’s scent, leaving only happiness, adoration and arousal. 

Yuuri pulled away with a gasp and caressed over Victor’s cheek. The alpha looked up at him, and Yuuri kissed him again, slow and tender this time. He never wanted to put doubt in Victor’s mind. Too much lived in his own

“I love you so much,” he said against Victor's lips. “But I’m scared too. I’m scared I won’t be enough. That I won’t be good enough for this.”

“You’re good enough for me, you’re good enough for anything and everything. You’re the best person I know,” Victor said, and kissed him again. Yuuri leaned back, and Victor followed, laying them down in the soft bedding. He pushed up and loomed over Yuuri, one hand resting beside Yuuri’s head, his knees between Yuuri’s spread legs.

“Yuuri I love you as you are. I have for so long, these weeks have just solidified that,” Victor said as his free hand caressed over Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri wrapped his hands around his waist. His heart raced. Victor continued to say such lovely things, and soon Yuuri’s heart would explode from it all. “I want you by my side always.“

Yuuri let his eyes fall shut, a stuttering breath leaving his lips as he tried to let the words sink in. Victor wanted him back. Victor loved him back. Victor wanted to stay by Yuuri’s side, always.

“I want that too,” Yuuri admitted, opening his eyes slowly. Victor’s blue gaze met his, joy overflowing from the alpha’s scent and spreading over his expression. Yuuri’s heart pounded. “I want that more than anything”

“Yuuri,” Victor said with a smile so wide it created a heart. It made Yuuri feel bold in a way he rarely had before, and he gripped Victor tighter, looking right into his eyes. If Victor wanted forever, Yuuri would gladly give it, and more.

“Will you marry me?” 

Victor’s mouth parted in surprise. He blinked, and then his eyes filled with tears. Yuuri’s did as well, and then the first of Victor’s dripped onto his cheek. He moved his hand to caress them away from Victor’s face tenderly. Victor let out a wet chuckle, leaning down to press his lips to the wetness on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Yes, Yuuri,” he answered, kissing his way down to Yuuri’s mouth. “Yes of course I will.”

Yuuri smiled, and then pulled him down to kiss him, his mind racing as they clung to each other. He had never dared to hope for anything like this, but it felt right. 

He pulled Victor down onto him further, and the alpha groaned, their bodies pressed flushed together. Yuuri let out a soft whimper, and kissed him deeper, rolling his hips up tentatively. 

Victor moaned, and it made Yuuri’s arousal start to rush faster in his body, slowly filling with it as they kissed and kissed. Yuuri loved the way Victor’s mouth felt against his own, how he smelled, how his pheromones made him feel slightly dizzy. Yuuri rolled his hips again, and Victor answered in kind, soft rolls of movements against each other as the smell of arousal rose in the air. 

Need pooled in Yuuri’s gut, and he nipped at Victor’s lower lip, before pulling back just slightly to look the alpha in the eye. His hands moved under his shirt as he kept Victor’s gaze as if to ask if it was okay, and Victor nodded, rising slightly to pull the shirt over his own head. 

Yuuri’s eyes roamed over the exposed skin, his hands coming to land on Victor’s stomach before moving up his sculpted chest to his scent glands. Victor rested above him, leaning on his hands on each side of Yuuri’s head, hips still pressed together. Yuuri rolled his hips again, and Victor moaned. 

God that was an addicting sound. 

Yuuri did it again. 

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and then got something teasing in his gaze, rolling his hips back. “I can’t believe all I had to do to get you to kiss me was take off my shirt.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri laughed, and Victor did too, rolling his hips down into Yuuri’s again. Yuuri gasped, feeling himself grow harder in his pajama pants. Victor grinned proudly. 

“I can’t believe I had to take you to the middle of nowhere to kiss you,” Yuuri shot back. “Why didn’t you kiss me before?”

“I was scared to,” Victor protested. “What if you had turned me down?”

“I would never,” Yuuri admitted, rolling his hips up again. Each time he did he felt Victor’s clothed erection press into his groin, sliding against his own, and Yuuri burned with want. Victor’s hands caressed underneath his shirt, and Yuuri let his eyes flutter shut under the touches. Victor’s hands felt wonderful against his skin, and he let out a soft moan as Victor's hands moved his shirt further up, exposing him more and more. He had never done anything like this with anyone before, but Victor’s hands felt so right on his body, and Yuuri wanted more. 

“Can I take it off?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, opening his eyes before he pushed up. They both helped in pulling the pyjama shirt off, exposing Yuuri as well. He leaned back into the nest as Victor threw it on the floor, enjoying the view of the alpha above him. Victor turned back, and his eyes roamed down Yuuri’s body, his gaze dark with appreciation. 

“Touch me again,” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s eyes moved from his chest to his face, before leaning down to kiss him slowly. He nodded against Yuuri’s lips, and then his hands started caressing over Yuuri’s torso again. Yuuri moaned at the soft touches, each one having sparks rushing in their wake. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor whispered against his lips, and Yuuri shivered, his hands coming up to his neck to press into the scent glands. Victor moaned, pressing hard into Yuuri’s hips. “What do you want Yuuri?”

“I want-” Yuuri started, kissing him again. “I want you to keep kissing me. I want you to touch me more.” He knew he wanted to make Victor feel good, and he wanted to be touched and be touched in return, and they could figure it out as they went. “What do you want?”

“I want that too,” Victor agreed. “I haven’t done this before, but I’ll do my best.”

“I haven’t either,” Yuuri said with a soft smile, caressing his hands over Victor’s bare back. “We can figure it out together?”

“God, you’re perfect,” Victor said, and then kissed Yuuri again. Yuuri smiled into the kiss, and rolled his hips once more. “I want to give you everything you want.”

“I love you,” Yuuri said, and Victor kissed him, rolling his hips down into Yuuri’s. They continued to move like that, their need growing as they did. Soon they were reaching down to start tugging down their pants, Yuuri’s coming off easily while Victor’s slacks took some work. 

They laughed as Victor’s feet got tangled in the fabric, and then fell into bed once they finally got them off, rolling over. Yuuri straddled Victor’s hips, and then rolled his ass down into the alpha’s clothed groin. They were both still in their underwear, and Victor looked at him as if he was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. Victor's hands were on his chest, teasing his nipples, and it made sparks of pleasure rush through Yuuri’s body.

Sitting above the alpha like this made Yuuri feel powerful, and he held onto Victor’s hands as he continued to roll his hips down, watching as Victor’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, moans falling from his pretty lips. 

“That feels so good Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri nodded as he whimpered. He was soaking through his underwear and onto Victor’s, and the need to be filled increased, the feeling of Victor’s cock pressing in between his cheeks wonderfully teasing. 

“I want, Vitya I- aaah,” Yuuri moaned, pressing down harder. “I want more.”

“Yuuri can I- can I finger you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri whimpered as he nodded. Victor pushed up and kissed him, and then they slowly rolled over. Victor knelt between Yuuri’s spread legs to pull the soaked boxers off, and Yuuri watched the bulge in Victor’s own underwear with hungry eyes, the tip of his cock peeking out over the waistband. 

“You smell so good Yuuri,” Victor moaned, his hands caressing up Yuuri’s soaked thighs. Yuuri moaned too, rutting his ass back against the mattress. He wanted more, he wanted Victor’s hands closer to where he was wet and empty. 

“Vitya please,” Yuuri pleaded, and Victor’s eyes went even darker as he spread Yuuri’s legs wider, his finger coming to caress between Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri gasped, and then finally, Victor’s finger sunk into him. “Aaah!”

“Oh Yuuri look at you,” the alpha said, and Yuuri pried his eyes open, just so he could see the clear want on Victor’s face. “You’re gorgeous.” 

“It feels so good,” Yuuri said, and Victor moved his finger in and out of him, making Yuuri gasp and moan, hands tangling in the sheets. “Aaah.”

“You’re so warm and tight,” Victor said, his hand building a pace. He pumped his finger in and out of Yuuri and slowly Yuuri relaxed, the pleasure increasing even more as he did. “Another?”

“Please,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor added a second finger, stretching Yuuri’s wet entrance. Yuuri moaned, and then he reached for Victor, wanting him closer. Victor followed, his hand continuing to move in and out of Yuuri as he kissed him, swallowing his moans. Yuuri could smell Victor’s arousal so clear this close, even if the whole room was surely filled with it now. Yuuri loved it. 

“Vitya, Vityaaah,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor moved away from his mouth to kiss his jaw and neck. “Mark me, please I-”

“Oh Yuuri fuck,” Victor moaned, and then he sucked a mark just above the collar on Yuuri’s neck, making Yuuri moan and arch into it. He gripped Victor's back tight, sure to leave marks in the morning. Victor continued, and soon Yuuri’s neck, shoulders and collarbones were covered in marks. Victor pushed up, and then he pressed three fingers into Yuuri’s hole. 

“Oh yesss,” Yuuri gasped. “Vitya, Vityaaa aaah.” 

“You’re so beautiful like this, I just want to keep you here forever, watching as I give you pleasure,” Victor said, and Yuuri moaned again. 

“Vitya can I- I want,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor moved up to kiss his lips again, deep and wet. Yuuri whimpered. 

“What do you want darling?” he asked, and Yuuri shivered under the deepness of his voice. 

“I want to take you into my mouth,” Yuuri admitted. Victor pulled back with wide eyes, and Yuuri looked at him bashfully under his lashes.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, but he gripped Yuuri’s hip tighter, his hand fucking into Yuuri stuttering it’s movements. 

“I’ve thought so much about it mmmh,” Yuuri admitted, the movements from Victor’s hand still making him moan. “How it would feel, how it would taste, if you’d like it.”

“Of fuck,” Victor gasped, and then he nodded, pulling back. “I want that too.”

Yuuri smirked, and then they rolled over again, Victor settling on his back in the nest as Yuuri knelt between his spread legs. He pulled Victor’s underwear down slowly, moaning as Victor’s cock came into full view. It was long and thick, and Yuuri’s inner omega preened at having found such a good mate, with such a good cock to pleasure him with. He looked up at Victor with dark eyes, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip. 

“Oh,” Victor moaned, his hands gripping the sheets. Yuuri smirked, and then kissed his way down the alpha's cock, sucking lightly at the uninflated knot. “Aaaah.” 

Yuuri licked up the shaft next, making sure to get a good taste of Victor, before wrapping his hand around the base. He licked kittenish licks over the sensitive head, dipping his tongue into the slit, moaning at the deepened taste. 

“You taste so good, Vitya,” Yuuri said, catching Victor’s lust blown gaze. “Can I take you into my mouth?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri smiled, leaning down to kiss the tip again, before spreading his lips to take it into his mouth. The girth spread his lips, and he sucked once, before he slowly sunk down. He couldn’t get it all into his mouth, but he worked what he could in and out between his lips. He bobbed his head up and down while Victor's moans filled the room, and Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off him, loving how he looked when he was lost in pleasure. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri aaah,” he moaned, and Yuuri hummed around his length, sucking tightly before pulling up again. He did it a few times, and then Victor’s hand came to cup his cheek. “Wait I- Yuuri mmh.”

Yuuri followed Victor’s touch and pulled off, crawling up Victor’s body as the alpha pulled him up. 

“Was it okay?” Yuuri asked as he did, and Victor smiled as he leaned up to meet Yuuri’s lips with his own. 

“It was so good love,” Victor said, his hands caressing up and down Yuuri’s sides, coming to cup his cheeks. “I just- I didn’t know if you wanted me to…”

He trailed off, and then his fingers caressed further down Yuuri’s body, two fingers sliding into Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri gasped and arched, his eyes fluttering closed as Victor’s fingers moved inside him. 

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned. “I do I-. Do you want to, Vitya?”

“I do, I want it a lot,” Victor agreed, his voice low, making Yuuri shiver. “How do you want it?”

“Can I ride you?” Yuuri asked, prying his eyes open to meet Victor’s gaze. Victor gasped, and nodded. He kissed Yuuri again, before Yuuri pulled back. Victor’s fingers fell from his body, and Yuuri positioned himself over his crotch, rolling his hips down. He could feel Victor’s cock slide between his wet cheeks, and Yuuri gasped as Victor moaned, Yuuri’s own cock bobbing between them. 

“You’re so wet Yuuri, it’s so hot,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri whimpered, rising so he could grab Victor’s now slicked up erection. He pumped it a few times, and then guided it to his entrance. He looked into Victor’s eyes, and then he slowly sank down, the head of Victor’s cock pushing in. 

“Oh,” Yuuri gasped, and then he sank slowly, Victor’s hands on his hips guiding him down. “Oh Vityaaa.”

“Fuck Yuuri you’re so, aaah,” Victor answered, and Yuuri whimpered, coming all the way down to sit in Victor’s lap, his length fully seated inside him. It stretched him just right, and Yuuri rolled his hips, making sparks rush in his body from the pleasure. 

“Does, does it feel good?” Yuuri asked, moaning as he rolled his hips down again. Victor moaned too, and Yuuri looked down at the alpha underneath him. 

“Yes Yuuri so good, so good aaah,” Victor answered, his hips moving up to meet Yuuri’s, making ever more pleasure rush through Yuuri’s body. This felt so good. Yuuri felt filled in a way he never had before. 

“You’re so big Vitya, you fill me soo good,” Yuuri told him, and Victor cursed, his hips bucking up into Yuuri harder. “Oh yes.” 

They moved like that, pace increasing as their pleasure grew. Yuuri leaned back, his hands coming to rest back on Victor’s knees so he could grind down harder on Victor’s cock. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri fuck,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri whimpered. It all felt so good, but Yuuri wanted more. He moved his hips faster, bouncing on Victor’s cock as fast as he could. 

“More, Vitya, more I want-”

A growl rushed out of the alpha, and then Yuuri was rolled over and pushed down into the nest. Victor spread his legs wide, and then guided his cock into Yuuri’s hole, snapping his hips harshly. 

“Ah!” Yuuri cried out, his eyes fluttering shut under the pleasure. “Yes, Vitya!”

“I want- aah- I want you to feel so good Yuuri,” Victor moaned, his hips snapping in over and over into Yuuri’s body, making both of them moan. Yuuri clung to him, their lips pressed together but barely kissing, just panting as Victor fucked into him over and over until Yuuri felt like his entire body was tingling with it. Victor’s hand came to wrap around his cock, and Yuuri cried out. It felt so good, it all felt so wonderfully good. 

“Close I- Vitya,” Yuuri asked, and Victor moaned as he nodded. “Knot me.” 

“Mmmh,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri tried to move his hips to match Victor’s movements, but he was pinned down by the weight of the alpha. He melted into the mattress instead, succumbing to the pleasure VIctor was giving to him. “Yuuri- Yuuri I-

“Yesss,” Yuuri agreed, and then he bit down on Victor’s lower lip. The alpha groaned, and then the knot sank into Yuuri’s body, stretching him impossibly wide. Yuuri gasped, and then he came, spurts of come painting Victor’s hand and his own chest as his hole clenched around Victor’s cock and knot. Victor groaned, and then he came too. Yuuri could feel his come filling him, and it made Yuuri come a second time, his cock jerking as his body clenched again. Euphoria filled his body, and he felt as if he was floating in it, the pleasure still tingling in his veins. 

Victor smelled like pleasured content alpha, and Yuuri had never smelled anything more lovely in his life. He pushed up to press his lips to Victor, so incredibly happy. 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri pulled back just a little so he could look at him. The alpha smiled, and Yuuri did too, caressing his fingers over his cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri breathed, kissing him again. “Stay?”

“Of course I will,” Victor said, kissing his nose, his cheek, his jaw. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

Yuuri giggled, and then pulled him down, wanting to hold Victor tight. “Are we really getting married?” Yuuri asked, his mind still not completely caught up. It was a little easier now, with his mind so hazy with contentment and post-orgasmic joy. 

“If you want to,” Victor said, and Yuuri giggled. He was so silly. Of course Yuuri wanted to.

“I would like nothing more than to be your mate, Vitya,” he said, and Victor snuggled close, pulling the covers over them 

_________________

Yuuri woke with his nose pressed into the most wonderful scent he has ever smelled. He moved even closer, breathing in deeply to let it seep into his senses completely. It was heavenly, and Yuuri snuggled as close as possible, his lips parting to press into the warm skin underneath. 

“Yuuri,” Victor mumbled, and Yuuri pressed his lips firmer into the alpha’s neck, his lips parting around the scent grand. “Mmmh.” 

“Morning,” Yuuri said, licking over the gland where Victor’s scent was the strongest. It tasted just as heavenly as it smelled. 

“I like that,” Victor said, his voice thick with sleep, and Yuuri did it again, before he started kissing over the gland again, suckling lightly. Victor moaned, and Yuuri gripped him tighter, fingers digging into the alpha’s hip. “Oh Yuuri.”

“This is the best morning,” Yuuri breathed, and then pushed up to rest his head on the pillow next to Victor, facing him. 

“Agreed,” Victor said as he smiled and caressed his fingers over Yuuri’s cheek. He looked so pretty, even with his hair tousled. Yuuri’s heart filled with warmth, and he leaned closer to kiss Victor’s pretty lips, smiling into the kiss as he felt Victor do the same.

“Did you sleep well?” Yuuri asked, and Victor hummed in agreement, shuffling even closer again. Yuuri loved how it felt to lay like this, skin to skin, lips pressed to each other’s. Victor’s body was warm against his, and he could feel Victor’s erection poke at his hip, Yuuri’s own already half hard as well. It could be Victor's delicious scent, or the way he felt against Yuuri, or that everything from the night before had been so good that Yuuri had simply woken up craving more. Whatever it was, Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his hips into Victor’s groin, catching the alpha’s moans with his mouth. 

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped as he pulled back from the kiss, eyes half lidded as they met Yuuri’s. “God, you drive me insane.” 

“It’s mutual,” Yuuri said in a whisper, rolling his hips again, watching as Victor’s eyes fell closed as he moaned again. “Is this okay?”

“Very okay,” Victor said, rolling his hips as well. Their naked lengths slid against each other and Yuuri moaned too, grabbing Victor even tighter. “Yuuri, can I touch you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then leaned forward to kiss Victor again, mouth open and panting as Victor caressed his hand over Yuuri’s thighs that had started covering with slick. Yuuri gasped and parted them even more, but Victor didn’t move his hand towards his hole. Instead he shuffled his own body closer, until their cocks slid against each other again. 

Victor wrapped his slicked up hand around both of their lengths and stroked up slowly, and Yuuri gasped as pleasure shot through his body, his fingers digging into Victor’s back. Victor moaned too, licking into Yuuri’s mouth as he continued to move his hand over their joined cocks. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri whimpered, starting to fuck into Victor’s hand, both of them gasping at the added friction. “So good, so good darling.”

“Haaa,” Yuuri moaned, getting lost in the warmth from their bodies, Victor’s aroused pheromones mixing with his own, and the way Victor sounded as he moaned Yuuri’s name. Yuuri wanted to stay in the nest forever, wanted to keep being here together, sheltered from the world, lost in the pleasure of each other. His orgasm rushed towards Yuuri, and their kisses turned into panting moans. 

“Yuuri, I- aaah,” Victor gasped. “I’m gonna come.”

“Yes, yesss,” Yuuri answered and Victor almost growled as Yuuri continued to rock his hips into Victor's grip, the alpha’s hand speeding up. It all felt so good, and Yuuri was chanting Victor’s name over and over as he approached climax.

Victor tensed, and then he came over both of their lengths, hot come covering them as Victor continued to stroke. Yuuri gasped, the feeling of Victor’s spend so arousing, so incredibly hot, that Yuuri came too. His body tensed in an arch, and then he trembled through his orgasm as he pressed his lips to Victor’s again. 

They were both left panting, sticky and wrung out, but Yuuri felt so happy, and he couldn’t help but smile as their kisses turned tender, neither of them caring about the mess they had made for the moment. 

____________________

They had to untangle after a while, and Victor let Yuuri use the bathroom first, the omega taking a quick shower before stepping out back into the bedroom. Victor whistled appreciatively, and Yuuri rolled his eyes but kissed him anyway, before they traded places. Yuuri moved to the closet where he had hung his clothes, and pulled out a pair of nice dark pants, trying to decide on what sweater to wear. What was appropriate to wear when asking the Queen of a nation to be allowed to marry her son? Yuuri had no idea. 

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Yuuri turned to it in surprise. Victor was still in the bathroom, so it was obviously not him that was coming to visit, like it had been all the other times someone had come knocking on the door to the guest room Yuuri was staying in. 

“Coming!” he called, and grabbed Victor’s sweater, the one he had lent Yuuri when they played hooky, and took a few quick steps to the door, opening it to find Chris outside the door, with a far too smug smirk on his face. 

His green eyes fell on Yuuri instantly, and then he grinned even wider, making Yuuri take an instinctive step back. 

“That’s a good set of marks you have there on your neck, care to tell me where you got them?” he said, and Yuuri glanced down, and flushed. He couldn’t see much, but Victor’s sweater was slightly too big for him, surely showing off a myriad of the marks that Victor had left on his skin last night. 

“Why are you here?” Yuuri squawked, and Chris chuckled warmly. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him, seeming to amuse the man even more. 

Suddenly arms wrapped around Yuuri from the back, and a rumbling growl vibrated against his back as Victor’s scent covered him. Yuuri instinctively leaned into it, bearing his neck to his alpha as Victor pulled him further into the room, the door still open. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed as he turned to Victor, and the alpha pulled him closer, even as he seemed to relax once he saw who it was on the other side of the door, Chris standing out in the hallway looking even more amused now. 

“Good morning Victor. It seems things worked out, am I right?” Chris said with a grin, and Victor sighed, the growling stopping even if he didn’t let go of Yuuri. Not that Yuuri minded. He felt much better with Victor here, and even more so since his alpha didn’t seem to see this person as a threat. 

“Chris, what are you doing here?” Victor asked, still snuggling Yuuri close. Yuuri melted into it, feeling so content in Victor’s arms. 

“I got worried after our conversation last night, especially since you didn’t answer your phone this morning,” Chris said, still staying out in the hallway. Victor took a step towards him, bringing Yuuri with him. “It seems it was in vain however. Not that I mind coming now. I’ll be able to tease you about this for years.”

“You know better than to make an omega smell like distress in their nest with their alpha high on pheromones,” Victor said sharply, even if it wasn’t vicious. 

“Their alpha huh?” Chris said, and then let out a chuckle. “It seems it went even better than I actually thought then.” Yuuri was blushing bright red now, but that didn’t seem to bother the alpha’s who was much more relaxed now than just a minute ago. “Are you two decent enough to have breakfast? The others have already headed out on whatever their activities were going to be for the day, so I don’t think we’ll be bothered.” 

Yuuri found that oddly relieving. Perhaps he wasn’t ready to face the rest of the world just yet. 

“How do you feel darling, hungry?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded in answer, pressing a kiss to Victor’s cheek. 

  
  


They got ready, and then walked up to the royal family’s private apartments, settling down to eat. Victor walked off to call the staff to ask for breakfast, and while he did Chris explained that Victor had called him the night before in distress. 

“He was a wreck after Anya had kissed him, and he was worried you didn’t want him. I encouraged him to go talk to you and I guess that worked out…because you did talk as well, I hope?” he asked, eyes much softer now.

“Yes, we talked as well,” Yuuri confirmed, feeling his heart race from the thought of the conversation, of him proposing, of Victor saying yes. “I think we’ve worked out most misconceptions.” 

“Great,” Chris grinned, and then Victor came back, and soon after that, breakfast came as well. 

________________

  
  


Yuuri’s hand trembled in Victor’s as they walked from breakfast towards the Queen Regnant’s office. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been this nervous before. His hand felt clammy in Victor's grip, and he was endlessly grateful for having the alpha by his side. 

They reached the regnant part of the palace, and stopped in front of two large mahogany doors, ornamented in gold. This was where power sat, they said, and Yuuri’s nerves spiked even more. 

“You okay?” Victor asked and Yuuri sucked in a breath as he turned to look at him, squeezing his hand. 

“What if she doesn’t accept?” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s brows rose in surprise as he pulled Yuuri close, pressing his lips Yuuri’s forehead, between his furrowed brows. 

“They adore you Yuuri,” he murmured, and Yuuri took a deep breath of Victor's comforting scent, trying to calm the anxiety rushing in his body. “I don’t think they would want it to be anyone but you at this point.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said on a breath, trying to recall the conversation he had with Tiana and how she had encouraged their relationship. The most important thing was that Victor wanted him. The rest would work itself out. “Okay. I’m ready.” 

Victor nodded, and then leaned down to kiss him, sweet and lingering. Yuuri leaned into him for just a moment, and then they both pulled back. Victor laced their fingers together, and then they faced the door as Victor reached out to knock. 

“Come in!” Sasha’s voice called, and as Yuuri took a deep breath Victor pushed the door open, leading Yuuri inside. 

The room was large, with dark bookshelves lining each side, the back of it having a floor to ceiling window. The ceiling was covered in a hand painted artwork of swirling patterns and flowers in dark red, blue and white. The floor was hardwood, but most of it was covered by a red carpet, and in the middle of it all sat a large wooden desk, which the queen sat behind. The entire room demanded attention and power, and Yuuri shivered, thinking that one day it would be Victor who sat there, with the fate of the country in his hands. 

“Good day Victor, Yuuri,” she said, her mouth twisting up in a knowing smirk. “We missed you both at breakfast this morning.”

“Good day Mother,” Victor said with a bow, and Yuuri mirrored him, greeting her as ‘queen regnant’ as he had been instructed that first day. When he rose from his bow she was smiling fully. 

“You may sit,” she said, and Victor guided Yuuri by the hand to the armchairs facing the desk. “I will assume you have come for official business, since you’ve visited me here?”

“That is correct,” Victor said as they sat, and then he fidgeted, before he looked over at Yuuri. “I’ve made my choice from the consorts, mother.” 

“Oh I know that, you made that choice seven years ago,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, her sharp gaze landing on Yuuri instead. “The question here is, how does Yuuri Katsuki, Royal Consort Seventeen, feel about this?”

“I love him, and I want to stand by his side for as long as I’m allowed to,” Yuuri said without hesitation. It was true. He still had some doubts about how he would be able to handle the royal life, and he was sure he would have to make several sacrifices to the life he lived before he came to the palace. He was sure it wouldn’t be easy, but living without Victor if Victor wanted him back felt impossible.

“That’s what I want to hear,” Sasha said with a grin as she nodded. “Please know that Tiana and I are thrilled about this, and we are very happy to welcome you into the family.”

“Thank you, I- I didn’t think that this was how things would turn out when coming here, but I am very happy it did,” Yuuri said, turning to Victor who was smiling widely. 

“I am too,” Victor said with a soft smile, reaching out for Yuuri’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “So very happy.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, heart so full of tenderness he felt like he might combust with it. 

“I adore you,” Victor said for good measure, clearly intent on ruining Yuuri completely. The queen cleared her throat, and Yuuri looked up at her with wide eyes, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. She didn’t seem fazed by it however, only grinning widely. 

“Now, if we are to try to stay professional,” she said, laughter in her voice. “Victor needs to send Yuto and Kanako home. We dealt with Anya last night after you came home, and she left early this morning, before breakfast.”

Yuuri felt anger surge up his throat by the mention of the other omega who had made Victor so uncomfortable, but pushed it down. She was gone, and had been dealt with, and he could only hope she would move on and find someone else to be happy with. 

“I will go talk to them after this meeting,” Victor said calmly, still holding on to Yuuri’s hand. “I’ll be clear but kind.”

“You always are,” his mother said matter of factly. “I will talk to Yakov after this, as well as your Mama. I am sure they will both be thrilled. After that, Yuuri will have to make an appeal for your hand at open court. Nikolai Plisetsky, the representative from the people will be there too of course, and I will speak to him beforehand. I don’t think there will be an issue. We have close relations after all.”

“And if he wants to meet me beforehand that’s alright of course,” Yuuri said, and Sasha nodded in agreement. It was important for Yuuri for this to be done right. He didn’t want someone to discredit this afterward after all.

“The next open court is in two days, so it would be good to do it then I presume, so we can start planning the wedding? I would say an early December wedding perhaps, if you feel impatient?” Sasha said with a grin. 

Yuuri turned to Victor. December. If felt so far away, with it being August, but still so close all the same. Victor smiled, a little nervous this time, and Yuuri squeezed his hand. “Yes, December would be fine,” Yuuri agreed with a smile, his stomach filling with butterflies. 

“Do we have to live separated until then?” Victor asked, and his mother chuckled, making Yuuri flush red again, just as it had started going down. Sasha chuckled even as she rolled her eyes. 

“Impatient,” she said, gleam in her eyes. “I would guess Yuuri has some things to get in order before being able to move in, with his work and his apartment, and deciding what to bring here. He will be given a separate apartment in the palace once that is settled, but it will be within our private quarters. What you do after that is no one's business than your own. This is not 1830 after all.”

“Okay, good,” Victor said with a wide smile, turning to Yuuri with a much more bashful one. “Whatever you’re comfortable with of course.”   
Yuuri wanted to call him silly, to tell him that of course he wanted to stay with him, that nothing else would feel right ever again, but he didn’t want to linger on this subject now. They could discuss it later when they were alone, so he simply nodded.

“You will have to decide on which castle you would like to make your own too of course, but that is a question for later,” the queen said. “Now, let us go through what will happen at the open court…”

________________

“Yuuuriii,” Victor said, pressing his lips to the underside of Yuuri’s jaw teasingly as Yuuri fiddled with his computer. “I’m nervous.”

“They’ll love you, you’re very lovely,” Yuuri said as he positioned the screen so they both would be visible from where they were sitting next to each other on the couch in Yuuri’s room. 

The entire day had been a whirlwind of emotions, and they had spent it trying to prepare for the coming days. Victor had spoken to both of the other consorts, and they had shared a lunch together with them and the queens before they departed, no hard feelings from any of them.

“It was very obvious from the moment we stepped in here that you two already had something special,” Kanako said with a smile. “I am very grateful for everything the royal family has given me, and I wish you all the best.”

Yuto shared her sentiment it seemed, and they both said they hoped to be invited to the wedding before they left for home. Yuuri was happy it had all gone so peacefully. 

They were now setting up to call Yuuri’s family. Yuuri wanted to tell them before the rest of the nation after all, and he wanted to introduce them to Victor on his own, before they would be invited to meet the full royal family two weeks after the announcement. 

“Have you talked about me to them?” Victor asked, and Yuuri turned to him, smiling softly. 

“A little. They were the ones who suggested I apply for the arrangement. I think I’ve talked more to my friend Phichit about you however, like what I feel about you and such,” Yuuri admitted.   
“I’ll have to thank them then, for bringing you to me,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s heart fluttered as he kissed him, sweet and tenderly. 

“Ready?” Yuuri asked, and Victor let out a long breath, before nodding. Yuuri pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and then pressed the call button next to Mari’s name. The tones rang through the room, and then quieted as the screen flickered to life, showing Yuuri’s parents and sister sitting cramped together on Mari and Sara’s couch. 

“Hi!” Yuuri said as he waived, feeling his heart warm from seeing all of them. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed them until actually seeing them. It felt like more time than two weeks had passed. 

“Yuuri!” his mother called, wiggling happy as she waved. His father waved too, and Mari smirked. “How are you? Is that Victor beside you?”

“I’m good, and yes it is!” Yuuri said, and then turned to Victor, who was worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Yuuri longed to reach out and pull it out, but held back. “Vitya, these are my parents and sister, Toshiya, Hiroko and Mari.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Victor said with a smile and slight bow. “Thank you so much for encouraging Yuuri to apply for the arrangement, and for letting him come to live here for the past two weeks.”

“Mom, Dad, Mari,” Yuuri said, his whole body filling with butterflies as he looked right at Victor. “This is my fiance, Victor.”

For a moment, no one said anything, and then Yuuri turned back to the screen, catching the surprised expressions of his family. 

“Yuuri!” his mother exclaimed, and Yuuri let out a laugh, too happy to hold it back. It was the first time he had said it. “Is it true?”

“Yes, Yuuri proposed to me last night,” Victor said, and Mari let out a low whistle, making Yuuri bristle, which of course made his parents and Mari laugh. “I feel very fortunate to have gained his affections.”

“Congratulations!” Toshiya cheered. 

“Yuuri are you happy?” Hiroko asked, and Yuuri nodded and grinned. 

“I’m so happy Mom,” he said as he felt his eye begin to water, having to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back the tears. “So incredibly happy.” 

“That’s all we want,” she said. “And to meet Victor, of course.

“Yes! We would like for you to come here in a few weeks,” Victor said, and then proceeded to explain all of the official arrangements that needed to be done. Yuuri held his hand and tried to get his heart to calm down. 

He didn’t succeed. 

_________________

  
  
  


The throne room was filled to the brim with spectators, the balcony stands surrounding the room packed, as well as the seats on the floor. Yuuri was standing in the back, and he could feel how every now and then the eyes of the crowd strayed to him where he stood. He was in a deep blue gold ornamented robe, the collar around his neck missing, showing himself as unmated. It made him feel naked, but he pushed the feeling down. He took deep breath after deep breath instead, trying to keep calm as he waited. 

In the front sat the royal family, the queen regnant in the middle, her wife to her right, Victor to the left, the representative from the people Nicolai next to Victor. They met with person after person, going through the agenda for the day. Yuuri fidgeted, but kept his attention on Victor, who hadn’t looked at him once. Yuuri knew the alpha had told him that he wouldn’t, because then he wouldn’t be able to hold back from going to him. Yuuri understood. Holding back from that seemed almost unbearable. 

The agenda was approaching the end, where Yuuri knew his name stood written, the reason for the large crowd, and his heart pounded as nerves burned through his veins. He wasn’t ready for this, but he knew he had to, and for Victor it was so easy to push through doubt and fear, and act.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” the queen regnant called, and Yuuri took one more deep breath before he broke away from the wall. He squared his shoulders, and then strode forward with determined steps. He knew all eyes in the room were on him, but he really only cared about one person watching him. Victor’s gaze focused on him and Yuuri’s heart beat hard in his chest as he walked up to the plateau the royal family was seated on, and the alpha’s attention calmed him slightly. 

He stopped in the center, prying his eyes from his alpha to the queen, the silence in the room deafening. They all knew why he was there, even though it hadn’t been stated what his business was. Yuuri stood tall, mustering as much confidence he could, true or false, and bowed his head in respect. 

“Rise,” Sasha called, and Yuuri did as told, meeting her gaze again. She smirked, but it was a fleeting thing, before her expression was back to calm and collected. “State your name, age, gender and matter to the court.” 

“My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I’m twenty-five years old, omega. I’m here to ask for Crown Prince Victor’s hand in marriage,” Yuuri stated, surprised that his voice didn’t waver. The room was still thick with silence, and Yuuri waited. 

“Proceed,” Sasha said, and Yuuri let out a soft breath, before he knelt. They had gone over the process of this several times, and Yuuri had seen a video of Tiana doing this thirty years earlier for Sasha. It wasn’t a requirement for the omega to kneel, but it was tradition. 

Yuuri looked at Victor as he took a deep breath, and kept doing so as he spoke. 

“My prince,” Yuuri started and Victor smiled wider, making Yuuri’s heart flutter in his chest. “I have come today to ask for your hand in marriage. Almost a decade ago I signed a paper, sixteen years old and newly presented, giving my hand to you. I had no idea you would grow to become my best friend in the years to come. Through our letters I found someone to share my hopes and dreams, my fears and doubts. I found someone to cherish and that I truly enjoyed having in my life. 

“Then I came here, filled with nerves but with no hopes. You’re so bright Vitya, you’ve always been such a light and warm presence in my life, and I never thought that you would ever feel like I did. I never dreamed I would be allowed to be  _ here _ , asking for you to spend your life with me, but it is what I want. I want every morning, every night, every day by your side. I want to continue to share hopes and dreams, fears and doubts, I want to continue to cherish and love you, with all that I have. 

“I will do my best to be what you need, and to be the person you can lean on when everything else seems to crumble. I have no political education, I have no diplomatic connections. All I have is my love for you, and I promise to give you it all. You could abdicate today and I will still be yours. I’m in love with your heart, your mind, your soul. Nothing else matters. 

“Vitya, will you make me wonderfully happy, and be mine?”

Yuuri looked up at him, and waited. Victor would give his answer first, and then the queen regnant, and then the representative from the people. It was very formal, and usually just a line of - I do, I approve, I agree. Yuuri was prepared for it, but Victor said nothing, and instead stepped down from the pedestal the thrones were resting on and with sure steps walked over to Yuuri. He stopped just before him, and then sunk to his own knees.

The spectators gasped, and Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, even as Victor’s hand cupped his cheek, bringing Yuuri’s hand up to place a tender kiss on the scent gland on the inside of his wrist. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said in a whisper, his heart pounding so hard in his chest it hurt. 

“I adore you,” Victor said. “I adore your courage, your wittiness, your strength. I adore that you see beauty in things others simply pass by. I adore that you laugh at my silly jokes, and that you love dogs and food, and that you look beautiful when you dance on the ice. I adore that you were with me through growing up into the person I am today, and that you answered each and every of my letters with enthusiasm, and that you grew to be the closest person I have had in my life. 

“You are a wonderful gift Yuuri Katsuki, and I would spend each and every lifetime with you, if you would bless me with them. I will take care of, care for, and love you with all that I have for as long as there is breath in my lungs. Please, be mine.”

“You’re so silly,” Yuuri said, despite himself, as the tears that had been threatening to spill over his cheeks finally did. “I’m already yours you know.”

“I love you,” Victor said, his eyes wet with tears, and Yuuri let out a wet laugh. “Of course I will marry you.”

Yuuri leaned forward then, propriety be damned, and kissed the love of his life with all he had for everyone to see. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Wedding and happily ever after.  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter <3.

Yuuri looked at the wall to the left, his head still resting against the plush pillow of Victor’s bed. Victor’s arm was slung around his waist, their naked bodies were pressed flush against each other. Yuuri had come back yesterday, with his parents, for the official welcome of them to court, and all the hurt he had felt from being parted from Victor had vanished. Yuuri had left for home the day after the public engagement and had been gone for two weeks, and he had missed Victor so much his entire body ached. 

There had been the open court as they arrived, and then a private dinner between their families, before Victor had tugged Yuuri into his private apartment where they had fumblingly fallen into bed, undressing each other as their hands explored. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms after that, and Yuuri had not gotten a good look at the room at all, too caught up in his fiance’s body, his face, his scent. 

Now, with Victor still sleeping behind him, Yuuri had time to let his eyes roam over the decor, but his gaze had caught on the wall he was facing as he woke. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand, and let out a stuttering breath as the photos decorating the wall became sharper, confirming his suspicions. 

They were all his. 

Every single photo that Yuuri had sent Victor seemed perched up onto the wall, in neat lines, the last row unfinished, three photos missing to make it complete. The first ones from Hasetsu, countless from college, from Yuuri’s photography studies, from his journeys, they were all there on display, in Victor’s most private rooms. It made Yuuri’s heart flutter in the most wonderful way. 

In a way it was their story, their conversations pinned on a wall, but it was also Yuuri’s journey through life, from presentation until now. His growth as a person and as a photographer, and it was slightly overwhelming to see it all lined up like this, in the room of the person who had always encouraged him and pushed him to strive for his dreams, who had made it possible for Yuuri to go after them at all. 

He pried his eyes away from the photos as he moved his gaze from the wall directly in view to the side as he snuggled even closer into Victor’s hold, pressing the alpha’s hand to his mouth, kissing the pads of his fingers and the palm of his hand. Victor was so incredibly loving, Yuuri could barely grasp how lucky he was to have found someone so wonderful. 

His eyes landed further down the wall, and then he shot up into a sitting position, blinking in surprise. Victor grumbled in protest beside him, grabbing Yuuri tighter. There was a photo hanging there too, one of the first Yuuri had ever sold, from the first gallery that had accepted his works. It had sold opening night, for much more than Yuuri had asked for, to a buyer that had sent their assistant. 

“Yuuri, come back,” Victor whined, and Yuuri looked down at him, feeling his expression soften as he saw the alpha’s still sleep heavy eyes, his sweet smile, his content and happy scent. 

“I didn’t know you bought that,” Yuuri said, carding his hands through Victor's silky soft hair. Victor smacked his lips and stretched, and then opened his eyes wider to look at Yuuri, tilting his head just slightly. 

“Which one?” he asked, and Yuuri looked back at the photo, but stopped as he caught sight of another familiar photo on the opposite wall, and then another, and then another, the last being one of the last pieces Yuuri had sold, a large photo which were two times two meters of a landscape in autumn colors, an arched bridge spanning over calm water, the reflection creating a circle. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasped as he looked over his works covering the walls, his hand having come to a stop in Victor’s hair. “I- Why?”

“I love them, obviously,” Victor said, smiling as Yuuri turned back to look at him. “You’re incredibly talented Yuuri, they’re all gorgeous.” 

“I had no idea,” Yuuri answered slowly, laying down back into the bed. His fingers itched slightly to build a nest for them, but it could wait until later. Victor welcomed him back, his arms wrapping around Yuuri’s waist. 

“I wasn’t allowed to come to the gallery’s when you were there after all, even if I was very close to breaking that rule a few times. If I was able I made sure to visit after the opening, when you weren’t there, or I sent Georgi,” Victor explained, his fingers caressing softly over Yuuri’s exposed back. Yuuri let out a content sigh as his eyes slid shut for a moment under the touches, prying his eyes open to meet Victor’s again. 

“You’re so wonderful. I never knew you supported me even more than through the agreement. It’s so much, Vitya,” he said, and Victor shook his head fondly, leaning forward to claim Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri melted into it, sighing contently against Victor’s lips. 

“It was purely selfish,” Victor said once they parted. “Having things that reminded me of you has always made me smile.”

Warmth rushed through Yuuri’s body, and he had to press his face down into his pillow to squeal loudly because it was really impossible to hold back now. Victor chuckled beside him, and Yuuri looked to the side, unable to stop himself from eyeing Victor. He looked so pretty like this, relaxed and happy. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said as he turned his face from the pillow properly. “You make me so happy.”

“I love you too darling,” Victor said, moving closer to Yuuri again to kiss his lips. “I’m so glad you’re back. It was awful without you.”

“Yeah I longed for you the entire time as well,” Yuuri admitted, kissing Victor slowly. It felt right to be back here in the alpha’s arms, the scents of them mixing. Victor hummed as he kissed him again, and then rolled them over, looming over Yuuri. 

Yuuri reached up to push his hair out of his face, and then brought him down to kiss him again, feeling how Victor was slowly growing hard against his hips. Yuuri was already there, slick having started to wet him, the scent in the air growing thick with arousal. 

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, rolling his hips against Yuuri’s body, making both of them moan. “I want you so much.” 

“I do too,” Yuuri agreed against Victor’s lips. “You’re so hot, I can’t stay away.” 

“Mmh,” Victor moaned, and then he broke away from Yuuri’s lips to kiss down his jaw and neck, making new marks to join the ones from the night before. Yuuri gasped and bared his collar clad throat even more, but Victor didn’t stop there, moving down Yuuri’s body to his chest. “I’d love to kiss each inch of your body,” Victor said, looking up at Yuuri from below his lashes teasingly, before licking over Yuuri’s nipple. 

“Aaah!” Yuuri moaned, and Victor smirked, before he did it again. “Vitya!”

“I love the way you sound when you moan that,” Victor said teasingly, before he leaned down to wrap his lips around the sensitive nub and sucked. Yuuri moaned again, arching into the touch to get more. Victor’s hands were on his hips, and he held Yuuri down firmly as he teased sounds of pleasure from Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s hands found their way into Victor's hair, and it anchored him in the moment, as the alpha made more and more arousal rush through Yuuri’s body as he continued to kiss, and lick, and suck. 

The other nipple got the same treatment, and by the time Victor left Yuuri’s chest to continue to kiss further down his body Yuuri was thoroughly wet and aching. 

“God, you smell amazing,” Victor said as he made his way towards Yuuri’s groin. “I’ve been thinking about this ever since you left. I never got to put my mouth on you before you left. Can I now?”

“Yes,” Yuuri gasped, and as he looked down Victor smirked before he started kissing down Yuuri’s body, avoiding Yuuri’s length in favour of continuing down. The alpha licked over Yuuri’s slick covered thighs, and moaned as his eyes turned darker, making Yuuri whine with need. 

“I love it Yuuri, you taste so good,” Victor said, starting to lick and suck over the scent glands on Yuuri’s thighs, making Yuuri whine. “Can I eat you out?”

“Aaah,” Yuuri moaned and nodded, too caught up in the sensation of Victor’s hands and mouth. Victor smiled, and then he settled between Yuuri’s legs, pulling them up over his shoulders as he pressed his face between Yuuri’s cheeks, licking over his hole. Yuuri moaned again, and Victor did as well, looking up at Yuuri with half-lidded eyes. 

“I can still taste myself inside you,” Victor said, and then went back to licking across Yuuri’s hole, making Yuuri moan again, gripping Victor’s hair even tighter. Victor licked and sucked over the sensitive rim, and Yuuri lost himself in it, feeling heavenly. 

“Vitya, Vityaaa,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor hummed, before pressing the tip of his tongue inside Yuuri, making Yuuri arch in the bed, head pressed down into the pillow. Victor moaned again, and then started fucking his tongue into Yuuri, the feeling foreign but oh so good. Yuuri gasped and twisted in the sheet, Victor’s name falling from his lips over and over. 

Victor pulled away, and Yuuri was just about to complain from the lack of sensation when the alpha pushed two fingers into Yuuri’s hole, making Yuuri moan again. “There we are darling, you’re so pretty, so good for me,” Victor praised, moving his fingers steadily in and out of Yuuri. “You tasted so good love I could just stay down there all day.”   
“Fuck,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor curled his fingers, making Yuuri gasp even louder. “There, there aaah.”

“I want to be inside you so bad Yuuri,” Victor said, having pushed up so he could hover over Yuuri again, his hand continuing to move in and out of Yuuri, even as he added a third finger. “But I want to stay like this too, just seeing your flush spread down your chest, see you get lost in pleasure. It’s the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

“Vitya aaah,” Yuuri moaned, his eyes falling closed. He wanted Victor to fill him, to share the pleasure, but he also adored that he could hold Victor's attention like this, that the alpha wanted to see him come apart and then put him back together. 

“What do you want Yuuri?” Victor asked in a low voice, sending a shiver down Yuuri’s skin. 

“I- I aaah- I want your cock,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor moaned too, leaning down to kiss Yuuri, open mouthed and wet. Yuuri could taste himself in Victor’s mouth, and he whined, rocking his hips onto Victor’s fingers, his body feeling like it wanted nothing as much as to come, but still wanted to stay in the pleasure. 

“So lovely for me Yuuri, I’ll give you whatever you want,” Victor said, and then pushed up from Yuuri’s mouth. He pulled his hand from Yuuri’s hole, and then slicked up his cock. Yuuri watched Victor’s length with hungry eyes, spreading his legs as wide as he could. 

“Come take me then, make me feel good,” he gasped, and Victor’s eyes grew wider as he watched.    
“Fuck,” he growled, and then he grabbed Yuuri’s hips, pulling Yuuri almost into his lap before he lined up and in one smooth motion, pushed in. 

Yuuri’s head fell back into the bed as Victor stretched him, the slick making it easy for the alpha to slowly push in. Yuuri gasped and grabbed the sheets tightly, feeling so perfectly full. 

“Hnnng,” Yuuri moaned as Victor’s hips became flushed with his own, and he slowly opened his eyes to meet Victor’s seeing the alpha’s lust blown gaze. “So thick Vitya, you fill me so well.”

“Yuuri, mmh,” Victor moaned, and then pulled back, before rocking back into Yuuri’s body, both of them moaning. Victor’s pulled back again, further this time, and then fucked into Yuuri once more, before he set up a pace. Yuuri moaned with each thrust, and as Victor’s hips started moving faster he simply lost himself in it, rocking his hips to meet the alpha's. 

Yuuri was so wrung up, the time Victor had spent teasing him had him on the edge so soon. He gripped Victor’s forearms as he spread his legs as wide as he could, biting into his lower lip. 

“You close love?” Victor gasped, and Yuuri nodded, opening his eyes to meet Victor’s. The alpha’s cheeks were flushed red, his eyes glossy with pleasure. “Can I knot?”

“Yessss,” Yuuri moaned. “Yes fill aaah- fill me up good Vitya.”

Victor groaned, snapping his hips sharply once, twice, thrice, before the knot sank into Yuuri’s body, locking them together. 

“Aaah!” Yuuri moaned, and then he was coming, his body trembling sharply as his cock spurted come between their bodies. 

“Yuuri! Victor moaned as he came too, filling Yuuri with even more come. Yuuri sighed happily as he slowly came down from the high, Victor all but collapsing down into his waiting arms. Victor was panting too, and Yuuri lazily kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips, smiling goofily as he did. 

“I love you,” Victor said, and Yuuri hummed, pressing another kiss to his lips. 

____________________

The throne room was filled, the sides next to the red carpet leading from the door to the plateau lined with chairs. All the guests were dressed in their finest wear, Yuuri knew, but he had barely noticed. He had been too occupied with keeping his eyes straight ahead as he walked down the aisle, hoping to avoid stepping on the large white traditional wedding robes and trip. Victor had been standing in the center of it all on the plateau, and Yuuri had found comfort in knowing that he was there waiting for him. 

Victor was dressed in his official attire as crown prince, the heavy crown of golden roses resting on his head, the royal uniform in a red and white jacket with golden buttons decorating his shoulders and torso, matched with blue pants. He looked beyond handsome, and Yuuri’s eyes hadn’t strayed from him for a moment through the ceremony, his heart rushing in his chest but with Victor as his calm in the storm. 

Victor said his traditional vows first, Yuuri following with his own. These were the same that all the royals of the Nikiforov family had said, and there was no room for them to give their own. It didn’t matter much. This ceremony was for the county after all, for the people and the nation, for them to stand as royals and coming rulers, and for Yuuri to be welcomed into the royal bloodline. 

Victor’s mother, the queen consort, handed the thin golden crown to Victor, and he placed it carefully on Yuuri’s head, smiling proudly as he did. It was the final part of the ceremony, the rings on their hands already placed. Yuuri felt the weight of it as Victor released it, but stood tall and proud. He meant to shoulder the burden of ruling alongside Victor after all. 

“May I introduce to you,” Yakov Feltsman, the Queen Regnant’s advisor called over the crowd, and Victor took Yuuri’s hand and turned him towards the spectators. In the first line sat Yuuri’s and Victor’s family, behind them their friends, and then behind them politicians and diplomats. “His Royal Highness Crown Prince Victor Nikiforov, and his husband Prince Consort Yuuri Nikiforov.” 

Cheers erupted in the throne room as the crowd stood, and Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a laugh, turning from the smiling faces of his family and friends to Victor, who looked at him with so much warmth it made it almost impossible to hold back from kissing him. He refrained however, and let Victor lead him out of the throne room and through the large double doors Yuuri had stepped through with the other consorts when he arrived at the palace almost five months ago, sighing in relief as they fell shut behind them. 

“You were marvellous,” Victor said before he pulled Yuuri close, cupping his bare neck to tilt his head up for a kiss. Yuuri hummed into it, smiling as he caressed over Victor’s hands. “And you look gorgeous.”

“I’m so glad I got through it,” Yuuri said with a sigh, smiling towards his husband. “That we got through it.”

“You did better than I did I think,” Victor chuckled, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist as he started leading him down to the dining room. “I’m starving.”

“I am too!” Yuuri said with a gasp. “It took forever to get into this and I wasn’t allowed to eat anything after because they were worried something would stain or crumble on it.”

“Awful. I have to hand feed you then,” Victor teased and Yuuri giggled, pressing as close to his side as the crown on his head permitted. 

They made it down to the decorated dining room, where they met up with those closest to them, which made for a small wedding party. It was their parents, Yuuri’s sister and her mate Sara, as well as Yuuri’s friends Phichit, Yuuko and Takeshi, as well as Chris and Yura. The previous royal consorts had been invited to the ceremony, and from what Yuuri understood Yuto, Kanako and Isabella had all attended. 

Phichit and Chris were seated together, and they seemed to get along well, tag teaming in sharing embarrassing stories about the newlyweds, to equal delight and horror of the grooms. It was a joyous event, and Yuuri ate far too much from Victor’s fingers, before Yakov and Georgi came to inform them it was time to leave. 

“Have safe travels, and call us when you feel like you want company,” Tiana said as she hugged them goodbye. “We fully understand if it might be a while.”

“Yes, we know it hasn't been the most fun thing to share the apartments with the parents,” Sasha chuckled as she did the same, holding Yuuri tight before letting him go, in favour of embracing her son. “Don’t shock the staff at Haga too much.” 

“Don’t worry, they will be back soon,” Mari said with a grin. “I’m sure neither of them can resist staying away from the ice too long.”

“Yes that will be our only appeal,” Tiana sighed dramatically, before laughing. “We’ll take care of the dogs until you want them too. Wouldn’t want to taint their innocent eyes.” 

“Take care of each other,” Yuuri’s mother said as she hugged them goodbye, and Yuuri’s heart felt so warm as he watched her embrace his husband,  _ his husband _ , going up on her toes as Victor leaned down. 

The rest of the guests hugged them goodbye as well, more teasing and banter being thrown their way before they managed to break away to be off to their new home. They were to travel from the palace to Haga Castle. It was another Nikiforov tradition, for the newly wedded heir apparent couple to travel through the country in their wedding clothes to their new residence, marking the shift for Victor from bachelor to mated. Yuuri was glad they hadn’t decided to live at the furthest castle, even more so that it was winter and they could drive in a warm car instead of the open cabriole car. 

They drove slowly through every village and city, waving at the crowd that had gathered along the streets to greet and celebrate them. Victor held his hand through it all, and Yuuri was happy for it, even more so when they arrived at their new home hours later, and could stumble across the threshold, still holding on to each other.

Their things had already been brought here earlier in the week, and they greeted the small staff warmly before walking upstairs hand in hand, leaning on each other as they walked down the hall to their bedroom. They walked inside, and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief as the door fell closed and they were finally fully alone. 

“I’m so glad to finally be here,” Yuuri said with another sigh, and Victor hummed in agreement, leaning over to press his lips to Yuuri’s temple. 

“I am too,” Victor said with a sigh. “Would you like to get out of these crowns?”

“Yes,” Yuuri groaned, reaching for his own and pulling it off carefully. “It’s so beautiful but so heavy.”

Victor chuckled, and then took Yuuri by the hand to guide him to their dressing chamber in the back of the apartment. Yuuri placed his own crown in the assigned cabinet, and once he turned back he found Victor kneeling on the floor behind him, looking up at Yuuri with soft eyes.    
“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, and Victor reached out to kiss his hand. 

“Would you take it off?” he asked, and Yuuri let out a soft sigh, leaning down to press his lips to between Victor’s brows before he carefully pulled it off Victor’s head, turning to place it next to his own in the cabinet. 

“There,” Yuuri said, leaning down once more to tilt Victor’s face up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Now you’re just my Vitya again.”

“I love being your Vitya,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled, before he pulled him to his feet. “It’s my most honorable title.” 

“I love it too,” Yuuri said with a sigh, looking down at Victor’s uniform. “Are you going to take that off as we eat?”

“I would love to, but I feel like it would be unfair to you,” Victor said, and Yuuri shook his head, even as he flushed. “I could just cut you out of it now,” Victor said teasingly, placing a kiss just under Yuuri’s ear, voice lowering. “You could eat naked.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri giggled, and Victor laughed, kissing him again, long and lingering. Yuuri followed, deepening the kiss. It was so easy to get lost in Victor, but Yuuri didn’t mind much. It was a wonderful pastime after all. His hands still moved to the buttons of Victor’s jacket, starting to unbutton it. “This gets to be worn again. Mine doesn’t. We shouldn’t let it stain.”

“It’s a shame, you look lovely in it,” Victor said against his lips, and Yuuri hummed, gasping as Victor’s grip on him tightened. Yuuri moved his hands to push the jacket from Victor’s shoulders, but pulled back from the kiss to catch it, handing it to Victor as he did. 

“Get undressed, and I’ll go look into the food,” Yuuri ordered, and Victor let out another hum, pulling him back for another kiss as Yuuri giggled. 

They parted then, and Yuuri walked back out into the sitting room connected to their chambers. There was a spread of food on the coffee table, and Yuuri sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh, pouring himself tea as he waited. 

Victor emerged soon after, in a t-shirt and pajama pants that Yuuri was incredibly jealous of, and then they dug in. The food tasted delicious, a spread of fruit, vegetables, cheese, bread and meat. They drank their tea and ate, sitting closely as they talked about the day and what they had enjoyed most, about how many had come to greet them despite the cold, about how lovely it was that it was done. Yuuri did not envy their parents who were holding the celebration in the palace for the guests tonight. He’d much rather be just here, tucked into Victor’s side. Victor’s scent wrapped around him tightly, and Yuuri sighed in contentment, pressing his lips to the scent gland he would soon be leaving his mark on. 

The food was soon forgotten after that, as their lips found each other, kissing deeply. Yuuri had moved into Victor’s lap at some point, the seemingly endless fabric of Yuuri’s robes gathering around them. The scent of arousal was growing in the air, and Yuuri had to pry himself from Victor’s lips, feeling need rush in his veins in earnest, panting as he looked into Victor’s gaze.

“I have to go make the nest now, or I won’t be able to pull myself away from you,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed in understanding, even if he leaned up to claim Yuuri’s lips again. Yuuri moaned into his mouth, falling back into kissing his husband, starting to rock slightly in his lap. “Vitya,” he gasped, and Victor grinned against his lips, making Yuuri nip at his lower one, before pulling back fully to stand. Victor pouted. 

“Yuuuriii,” he complained, and Yuuri shook his head fondly. “I miss you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri said with warmth. “Go get the knife, and I’ll go make the nest.” 

“Fine,” Victor grumbled, and then Yuuri leaned down to peck his lips again, before pushing himself to pull away, walking away towards the bedroom. It was beautiful, dark blue with white and silver details, and Yuuri wasted no time, stepping up to the wardrobe to pull out nesting material.

He set to work, scenting the sheets, the covers, the pillows, and then set to build the walls. It was routine by now, crafting a nest, and as much as Yuuri really loved it, it wasn’t what he was looking forward to most this evening. Instead he worked efficiently, and even though the robes were slightly constricting he was happy with how the nest looked fairly soon. He smiled down at it, and then turned away from the bed to go find his husband. 

Victor was sitting on the couch in the sitting room, scrolling through his phone, but he put it down as soon as Yuuri came through the door, standing before he walked over to meet him. 

“You ready?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, going up on his toes to kiss him, before stepping back. Yuuri laced their fingers together, and then slowly guided Victor back into the bedroom.

“Did you find it?” Yuuri asked as he stopped beside the bed, leaning up to press his lips to the side of Victor’s mouth. 

“Yes, it was well displayed, I don’t think anyone wants a rampaging alpha that’s not able to get his omega out of their wedding clothes,” Victor chuckled. 

“You could always use scissors, but it’s not at all as dramatic,” Yuuri laughed. “On the bed?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri pulled back from him to crawl into the nest, resting back against the plush pillow on his back. “You’ve made such a good and safe place for us my love,” Victor praised, and Yuuri’s inner omega preened. 

“Join me, please?” Yuuri asked, and Victor hummed in agreement. Yuuri looked up to see him shrug out of his pants and t-shirt, leaving him in only his black underwear, before he crawled in after Yuuri, careful not to disturb the edges of the nest. He laid the knife in its sheath next to Yuuri in the bed. 

“It’s so comfortable too, you did such a lovely job,” Victor said, and Yuuri flushed, reaching up to pull him down into a kiss. Victor moaned softly, and Yuuri pulled him even closer, wanting to start to rush in his veins again. 

“Get me out of this,” Yuuri gasped against Victor’s lips, and Victor nodded, kissing him again before he pulled back. He picked up the knife and then scooted down Yuuri’s body, settling over Yuuri’s thighs. The robes were looser around his legs, but around his hips they were tired tight, all the way up his torso. The ritual of Victor cutting him through the robes was supposed to show trust and the breaking of something restricting, bringing relief and new beginnings. The robes would be hung in one of the palace museums later, but Yuuri really couldn't think about that now. 

Victor pulled the specialised knife from its sheath, the jewelled handle gleaming in the warm light of the room. He had a smirk on his lips as he parted the flowing parts of the robes, leaning down to kiss the inside of Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri let out a soft moan, and Victor kissed him again, before rising.

“Tease,” Yuuri said, and Victor grinned, bringing the knife to the silk. “Go on love.”

“Anything for you,” Victor said, and then Yuuri felt the blunt side of the knife touch his skin, just before the sound of the edge slicing the garment apart reached Yuuri ears. He rested back and closed his eyes, feeling the cold metal warm from his skin as Victor worked the knife from his left thigh, up his hip, over his stomach, all the way up to his collar. With each centimeter ripped Yuuri felt as though he could breathe a little better and when Victor pulled away to sheathe the knife again, Yuuri let out a long breath of relief, looking up at his husband. 

“Thank you,” he said, and Victor smiled, leaving down to kiss Yuuri’s lips softly. 

“You look magnificent darling,” Victor said, leaving a lingering kiss on Yuuri’s cheek before he pushed himself from the nest to place the knife on the dresser resting by the wall. Yuuri pulled his arms out of the sleeves as he did, and then rested back as Victor crawled back over his body, fully bare now. 

“Come kiss me,” Yuuri demanded, and Victor did as told, sinking into Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri moaned into Victor’s mouth and rolled his hips up, feeling Victor's length slide against his own. Yuuri groaned, and reached down to wrap his hand around Victor’s cock, stroking it to full hardness. Victor moaned into his mouth, and Yuuri smiled, nipping at his lower lip. He was excited, and not because of the sex. They had done this many times since Yuuri had moved into the palace after all. No, Yuuri was excited for the bond, to be even closer to Victor, to feel his feelings mixed with his own, for Victor to wear his mark on his neck and for him to wear Victor’s in return. 

Yuuri licked into Victor’s mouth as he continued to stoke, Victor’s hand having come down to caress over his nipples. He swirled his thumb around one and then the other, and then pinched, until Yuuri was gasping underneath him, nubs sensitive and perked. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, his other hand tangled in the hair in the back of Victor's neck. Victor hummed into Yuuri’s mouth, and then he started kissing his way down Yuuri’s chest, leaving marks in his wake. Yuuri’s hand fell from Victor’s length as he made his way down Yuuri’s body, hands roaming until they came to rest in the junctures of Yuuri’s hips, looking up at Yuuri expectantly. 

“I can’t believe you want to be mine,” Victor said, looking up at Yuuri as one of his hands wandered lower. He pressed his scent gland to the one on the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, scenting him thoroughly, as the other came to wrap around Yuuri’s length. “I’m so blessed. You’re so perfect for me.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, his hips moving into the alpha’s hand, seeking more pleasure. “That feels so good.” 

Victor hummed, and then the hand that had been scenting him moved down to between Yuuri’s cheeks, caressing the wetness there. “Can I prepare you, love?” Victor asked, and Yuuri let out a stuttering breath as he nodded. 

Victor pushed one finger in smoothly, and Yuuri gasped, the double sensation so heavenly. Victor worked his finger in and out for a few thrusts, and then added a second, stretching Yuuri properly. 

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, Victor’s hand around his cock having picked up speed. Yuuri felt full on display like this, exposed for Victor’s eyes and hands to roam over. It felt wonderful, especially since Victor kept looking at him as if he was something he wanted to devour. 

“So pretty Yuuri, so incredibly pretty,” Victor praised as he added a third finger, and as he did he leaned down to wrap his lips around Yuuri’s cock, sinking down slowly. 

“Haaa,” Yuuri moaned, his head falling back in pleasure as Victor bobbed his head. Yuuri was a withering mess, but the pleasure was so good, the double sensation mixed with Victor’s aroused scent making Yuuri feel like he was floating. “Vitya, Vitya please.”

Victor pulled off with a pop, and then rose slightly so he could look at Yuuri, even if his hand continued to push in and out of him. “Yes love?” he asked, teasingly and knowing, and Yuuri huffed, pulling back from Victor’s hand. The alpha looked surprised, and now it was Yuuri’s time to smirk as he rolled over, resting on his elbows and knees. 

He arched his back, and threw a bashful look over his shoulder, seeing how Victor bit down on his lower lip hard. 

“Come claim me, alpha,” Yuuri said, wiggling his ass for emphasis. Victor’s eyes grew wide, and then pounced, Yuuri giggling as Victor scrambled to get behind him. He could feel Victor line his cock up to his hole, and then he slid inside him in one smooth movement, punching the laughter from Yuuri’s lungs. “Yesss.”

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor moaned, moving his hips back before fucking into Yuuri again, making Yuuri gasp in pleasure. “So good, you feel so good.”   
“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, pushing back to meet Victor’s thrusts. It always felt so good to have the alpha inside him, just right. “More, more please.”

“Fuck,” Victor cursed, and then snapped his hips harder, hitting Yuuri just right. Yuuri gasped and gripped the sheets tighter, his head falling back into the bedding as Victor pounded into him. It felt so good, so incredibly good. 

“Aah, haaa,” Yuuri moaned, his moans climbing as Victor moved faster. He needed to kiss him, he needed him closer. 

Yuuri pushed himself up, and Victor’s arm wrapped around his waist as he did, supporting Yuuri as he came to kneel on the bed. Victor continued to pound into him, and Yuuri’s hands wrapped around his neck as he arched his back, the new angle heavenly. 

“You- aaah- you’re so tight and good Yuuri, so mmh- so wet,” Victor moaned, wrapping a hand around Yuuri’s cock to stroke. 

“Haaaa,” Yuuri whined, the pleasure perfect. He gripped Victor ever tighter, turning his head for a messy kiss. It was wet and sloppy, and Yuuri didn’t care at all, too lost in everything Victor. 

He was so close, so very close, and he couldn’t help but clench around Victor’s cock, making Victor gasp in response. Victor slowed his hips, bringing Yuuri from the edge of orgasm, and Yuuri whined and rocked his hips back again, wanting more, he was so close.

“Yuuri I- mmh, darling let’s lay down for when I knot you,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a long breath but nodded. It was smart. He couldn’t bite Victor from here after all. 

They laid down slowly, Victor pressing his cock into Yuuri’ from behind, one hand slung behind Yuuri’s shoulders, his hand coming down to play with Yuuri’s nipple, the other around his cock. The leverage wasn’t great here, but as Victor started rocking into him again Yuuri realised it didn’t matter. He was so close already, and once Victor pushed his knot inside he was sure he would come anyway.

They moved together slowly, kissing as Victor continued to play with Yuuri’s body. It all felt so good, and Yuuri lost himself in it again, the scent of his alpha, the way his hands felt on his body, his lips pressed to Yuuri’s, his cock moving in and out of Yuuri’s body. He could feel Victor’s knot press against him, and Yuuri rocked back on it, trying to get it inside. 

“You ready?” Victor panted, and Yuuri nodded, kissing him again as they both pushed down harder. 

The knot sank into Yuuri’s body, and Yuuri arched as he was stretched wonderfully wide as he came, spurts of come painting his chest and Victor’s hand as he trembled under the intense pleasure. Victor bared his neck in the same moment, and Yuuri acted purely on instinct, locking his lips over the scent gland on his neck, and bit down hard. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri aaah,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri could feel him coming inside him, spurts of come filling him. Yuuri fell back into the bed, and submitted fully. Victor growled, and then his teeth found Yuuri’s own mating gland, and bit down. 

“Haaa,” Yuuri moaned, and then he came again, pleasure rushing through his body before he was sinking into darkness, everything around him Victor. He smiled as sparks of Victor’s love rushed through his body, and Yuuri’s heart raced. 

He could hardly wait for the rest of their lives together to begin. 

Tomorrow. 

For now, all he needed was here in his arms. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
